The Legend Of George, The Toaster
by FuzzySlipper19
Summary: The toaster starts talking to Bella... What will Edward think? This story takes place right after Eclipse. I do not own Twilight, Twilight's characters, or any quotes that I may use from the book.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my fourth fanfic that I've posted

**A/N: Hey, this is my fourth fanfic that I've posted! It's kind of a crack-fic, so BE WARNED. No flames, please! I do not own Twilight, or any of its awesome characters. I may also note that I do not own any quotes that I may use from the books.**

**Chapter 1:**

Like many other mornings of this summer, I woke up reasonably early and got to my feet within seconds. Edward hadn't stayed the night last night – he hadn't in a while. And since we were getting married pretty soon, I could understand his tight schedule.

Charlie wasn't home this morning – he was at his job as usual. He was almost always gone by the time I woke up these summer mornings.

I yawned, stretching as I walked out my door. I took a shower, using my strawberry-scented shampoo. Edward always liked that, and I'd finally be seeing him later after a week of not seeing him – which seemed like forever to me.

"Oh, Edward, my love," I sang in the shower as I lathered the shampoo in my hair. I continued humming and making up lyrics as I finished the shower – I was in a really good mood.

I twirled slightly as I stepped out of the shower – which was a big mistake. I slipped and fell on the bathroom floor. I wasn't really surprised – this sort of thing happened _all the time_.

I finished drying my hair, got dressed and then I plodded down the steps. I was wearing an outfit Alice had given me – I knew it would make her happy, and it would possibly tone down her wedding plans for me if I pleased her as much as possible before the wedding. The outfit was a light blue fashion top and a white mini-skirt, along with some light blue flats to match the top. I shivered, cringing down at the outfit. It was not in my tastes at all, but Alice would be pleased. That's all I needed to remember.

I reached the kitchen and headed for the pantry. I needed to eat breakfast before I went to the Cullens' house.

"Hey, Bella," a voice called. I froze. I glanced around the kitchen – no one was there.

I didn't recognize this voice at all – I'd never heard it in my life.

And I was home _alone_. Any voice in here obviously wasn't supposed to be here.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally decided that it was my imagination. I reached for the Cheerios and a bowl.

"I like your outfit, Bella, it's very pretty. Edward will _love _it," the voice rang again. I dropped the Cheerios, the bag spilling the cereal all over the kitchen floor. "Damnit, Bella, now _you're_ going to have to clean that up. I can't – I have no arms."

I looked around me – there was no one there. I paced to the dining room – there was no one in there, either. I searched the entire downstairs – there was no one there.

"Hello?" I called cautiously, still more than a little freaked out.

"In here," the voice called. It came from the kitchen. As I entered, I heard the voice again. "So, Bella, I see you like Cheerios. Well, I think you'll have to eat something besides Cheerios, since you so conveniently spilled it all over the floor," the voice said sarcastically. "I haven't seen you eat some Pop-Tarts in a while – have some!"

"Wh-wha-who are you?" I asked. I heard a gasp.

"You don't know me!?" the voice asked, shocked. "After all those Pop-Tarts, toaster-strudel and pieces of toast! Honestly, Bella, you really _should _know me by now."

I looked around blankly.

"Should I be calling the police?" I asked more to myself more than anyone else. I reached for the phone slowly.

"You've known me all your life, Bella – well, mainly since you moved here. And I'm really glad you _did _move here – I never much liked Charlie."

I could feel panic welling up inside of me.

"Who are you? I demand you tell me," I said weakly. The voice laughed for a minute.

"Fine, since you obviously don't remember me," the voice said. "Walk forward," he instructed. I did, very cautiously, of course. There was still nothing. "Closer, Bella." I obeyed.

I stopped when I reached the counter. On top of the counter was Charlie's silver toaster.

"Where are you?" I finally asked.

"Right in front of you," the voice replied.

"Behind the toaster?"

"I _am _the toaster."

"The toaster?" I asked, backing up a little. "What-how-huh?"

"Honestly, Bella, you should know me – I've been your toaster for almost a year," the 'toaster' said. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"Last time I checked," I said nervously, "toasters didn't talk!"

"Really, we don't like to talk a lot, Bella," the 'toaster' said. "But today I was feeling talkative. By the way, you can call me George. When will Edward be here to pick you up? And bring on the Pop-Tarts!"

I don't remember what he said next – I'd fainted.

The next thing I remember was feeling something pounding on my stomach and hearing a voice call my name – it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, either. It belonged to 'George'.

"Bella, for God's sakes, Bella, wake up!" George called. My eyes fluttered open. I screamed as I realized 'George' was bouncing up and down – somehow, without limbs – on my stomach. "Bella! Calm down!"

George hopped back onto the counter, and then I gradually got to my feet. Was I dreaming?

My head throbbed and certain parts of my body that were bruised during my fall ached – so I couldn't be dreaming. I didn't feel physical pain in dreams.

Had someone drugged my food? Had I drugged myself and just not remembered? Had the Benadryl I'd taken last night without actually having any allergy symptoms made me delusional?

After an hour of conversing – well, trying to ignore, but being talked to anyways – with 'George', I finally concluded that I wasn't dreaming or high.

This experience too clear to be either.

"I really don't like cherry," George said as I opened a pack of cherry Pop-Tarts.

"Ok…" I said, still not able to believe this was real. I slowly put away the Pop-Tarts. "What flavor would you prefer?" I asked. "Not that you'll be eating it," I murmured.

"I like cookies and cream the best, and blueberry," George replied. "And I _do _eat it. I always take some off of the corner before you take it away." I bit my lip, still freaked out.

"Ok…"

I pulled out a box of blueberry Pop-Tarts and hesitantly put them in the toaster.

"So, when's Edward coming to get you in his super-fast Volvo?" George asked.

"How do you even know about Edward?" I asked, exasperated and scared.

"You always talk about him," George replied happily.

"How do you know how he drives?" I asked, remembering that I'd never said anything about Edward's Volvo.

"I've gone with you on a road-trip or two," George replied.

And that's when it went black again.

"Bella? Wake up!" George called. He was jumping on my stomach again. I groaned.

"So, my toaster is a stalker named George?" I asked.

"Who likes Pop-Tarts," George added as my Pop-Tarts popped up. They were slightly burnt, and only one came up. I'd put two in. "Sorry, I was hungry," George said when he saw that I'd noticed the absence of my second Pop-Tart.

"Great…" I mumbled. I shoved the Pop-Tart in my mouth, despite how hot it was.

"Why are you afraid of me?" George asked.

"Well, um-,"

"Hell, you hang out with _vampires_, and you're not the least scared. Now you meet a toaster and you freak out like a child faced with the Boogey-Man!" I laughed nervously as I reached for the phone.

"Ok… if you'll excuse me a moment," I requested. The toaster shook a little, as if to nod. I reached for the phone, dialing the number that I'd dialed so many times.

"Hello?" a musical voice asked. It was my Edward, of course.

"Edward," I said.

"Oh, hello, Bella," Edward said delightfully. "Is noon still a good time for you?"

"Edward, I have a major problem," I said, trying to remain calm.

"What is it?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"Edward, the toaster is talking to me," I said.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"The toaster is speaking to me! He says his name is George, and somehow, he knows my name!" I cried.

There was a dead silence that lasted almost a minute.

"Are… are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I'm fine – I don't know! The toaster is talking to me!" I practically yelled.

There was another silence.

"Are you sure your TV isn't on or something?" Edward asked.

"Edward! The toaster is talking to me! It also jumped on me and started moving around, and it doesn't like cherry Pop-Tarts."

"I'm on my way," he said darkly. Then he hung up, and I pressed the 'end' button on my phone.

"You hear that, George? Edward's coming to get rid of you!" I shouted into the next room.

--(())—Edward POV:

I was reaching for my jacket when I heard the phone ring.

"It's Bella," Alice immediately said without looking at the caller-ID. I nodded, pacing gracefully over to the phone.

Sure enough, it was Bella – the caller-ID read 'Swan, Charlie'.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward," Bella immediately said.

"Oh, hello, Bella," I said. I was happy to hear her angelic voice. I hadn't heard it in so long. "Is noon still a good time for you?"

"Edward, I have a major problem," she said without answering my question. Her voice sounded almost frantic, although she seemed like she was trying to hide it. This made me nervous. Were the Volturi back in town? Were they hunting her down? Was there another vampire out to get her?

"What is it?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Edward, the toaster is talking to me," she said.

Had I heard that right?

"Excuse me?" I asked. Maybe there had been a problem with the phone connection or something.

"The toaster is speaking to me! He says his name is George, and somehow, he knows my name!" she cried. She definitely sounded serious – not that my Bella ever really joked about things like this.

For a while, I couldn't even find my voice.

"Alice," I finally hissed when I could speak again. She skipped to my side. "Bella thinks the toaster is talking to her – she _honestly _thinks that."

Alice's face morphed to show confusion.

"Is she high?" Alice whispered.

"Bella doesn't take drugs," I replied softly. It was a good thing that we could speak low enough for Bella not to hear.

"Maybe she tried them last night or this morning or something," Alice suggested quietly. "Or maybe someone drugged _her_."

"Who would even be interested in drugging Bella?" I whispered. "She doesn't have any enemies – well, _human _enemies," I said, remembering the Volturi. And the Volturi wouldn't do anything as juvenile as drugging her.

"Is she drunk?" Alice asked. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"She doesn't drink, either," I hissed in my frantic concern for Bella.

Alice bit her lip, shrugging.

"Are… are you ok, Bella?" I finally asked.

"Yes! I'm fine – I don't know! The toaster is talking to me!" she practically yelled. This was distressing her, obviously.

I couldn't understand it. What Charlie home, still? Was he talking to her? … But wouldn't Bella be able to recognize Charlie's voice?

"Are you sure your TV isn't on or something?" I asked.

"Edward! The toaster is talking to me! It also jumped on me and started moving around, and it doesn't like cherry Pop-Tarts."

It didn't make sense. Where would the voice be coming from – if there even _was _a voice?

"Maybe she _is _on drugs," Alice suggested quietly. "You should take her to Carlisle for a test." I nodded. "Or maybe there's someone else in the kitchen, and Bella thinks it's the toaster."

I hadn't thought of that – Bella could be in danger. I needed to get there quickly before whatever it was decided to spring out and attack her.

"I'm on my way," I said darkly. Then I quickly hung up and dashed to my Silver Volvo.

--(())—Bella POV:

"You hear that, George? Edward's coming to get rid of you!" I shouted into the next room.

"Why would you want to get rid of me, Bella?" George asked. "Think of all the Pop-Tarts we've made together!"

"Please stop talking to me," I begged.

"Bella,"

"Agh!"

"If I can't talk to you, who _can _I talk to when I'm feeling talkative? And why the hell are you afraid of toasters? You deal with vampires just fine! What, if I shine myself and make myself beautiful, will you not be afraid of me? If I threaten to suck your blood, will you not be afraid? If I take you to a meadow and sparkle, will you not be afraid!?" George demanded. I stepped into the kitchen again.

"Edward never threatened to suck my blood," I argued.

"Right, right, that was James," George recalled.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"No! I love you!" George replied.

"I'm telling Edward, and he will get _rid _of you!!" I screamed.

"You can't! Luckily, he didn't believe you when you told him over the phone, but you can't press this concept on him," George explained.

"And why not!?" I demanded.

"Because it's technically against the rules to tell humans of our existence; the Toasturi will come and kill you."

"Who the hell are the Toasturi!?" I only cussed whenever I experienced exceptional emotion – now was one of those times.

"They live in Toasterra. The three main leaders, Taro, Tarcus and Tauis will kill you if they find out you know… unless I tell them that I'm planning on turning you into a toaster," George explained. He scooted closer to me, touching my arm.

I gasped.

"Your metal is ice cold!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I want you to be a toaster with me – I want us to live together in perfect toaster harmony," George said, bringing his plug up slowly and lowering it slowly on my arm. "Do you want me to bite you on your arm? Or maybe your neck…" he said, raising his plug to my neck. I screamed, shoving George away. Then I ran to the dining room as the door burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is here

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! This chapter is more crack-like, so BE WARNED. No flames, but PLEASE review. Reviews brighten my day! ****J**** I do not own Twilight or any of its awesome characters. I also don't own the quotes that I use in this chapter. **

_"Bella, I want you to be a toaster with me – I want us to live together in perfect toaster harmony," George said, bringing his plug up slowly and lowering it slowly on my arm. "Do you want me to bite you on your arm? Or maybe your neck…" he said, raising his plug to my neck. I screamed, shoving George away. Then I ran to the dining room as the door burst open._

**Chapter 2:**

--(())—Edward POV:

I was walking up to Bella's door when I heard a scream. I shoved the door open, nearly breaking it, and ran to Bella's side. She looked terrified.

"Bella, Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The toaster!" she shrieked. I glanced in the kitchen. The toaster was on the counter – like it always was. "It wants to turn _me_ into a toaster!!"

I slowly stepped into the kitchen – there was no one there. There were no vampires in this house, and no other humans besides Bella – I could smell that. And I couldn't hear anyone's thought in this house. There was _no one else _here.

I smelled around a little – there hadn't been anyone else in here at all – not since Angela had been over a week ago. Only Charlie, me and Bella had been here.

The word 'drugs' popped in my mind again. No one had been over here in the past day to drug Bella, though.

"Bella, did you eat out last night?" I asked. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Why is that important when there is a TOASTER TRYING TO KILL ME!?" she asked in a panic. So no one could have drugged her last night _outside _of the house… And she wasn't drugged _inside _her house. But had she freely taken drugs? Would my Bella do that?

"Bella, sweetheart, it's all right," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her. "The toaster isn't trying to kill you."

"It is!" she shrieked.

"Bella… are… are you having a rebellious stage?" I finally asked, not wanting to straight-out ask her if she was drunk or high.

She suddenly seemed to understand.

"Edward, I do _not _take drugs! I'm not imagining this! The toaster was honestly talking to me! The only reason it won't show you is because it's against the toaster rules to tell other people about their true identity! The Toasturi will kill anyone who does!"

"Ok, that's great, Bella," I said as I slowly guided her to the door. I didn't know what had happened to Bella to make her act like this – had there been problems with Charlie? Had he done something to upset her and cause her to rebel? Where could Bella even have _gotten _any drugs or alcohol? She wasn't old enough to buy any drinks, and I wasn't sure where she could have gotten any drugs. "Come on, love, we're going to go visit Carlisle."

--(())—Bella POV:

After a frustrating afternoon getting tested for drugs, I was able to prove to Edward that I wasn't high or drunk. Edward seemed bewildered that the tests had come out negative, and he requested that another test be performed. So, after another few needles, the test was _still _negative. Edward finally let me leave, then.

I didn't speak to him all the way home – why should I have? He hadn't believed me – and still probably didn't. He'd assumed that I was on drugs – he hadn't trusted me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry!" Edward practically begged as I slammed the car door and ran to my house. "Bella!" he called, but I had reached my house, so I went in, ignoring Edward. I closed the door and locked it, but I didn't hear the Silver Volvo drive away.

When I walked over to the phone, I noticed the message button was flashing. There was a message from Charlie.

_Hey, Bells! I was just letting you know that I'm going on a camping trip with Billy and a few of the other guys tonight – I'll probably be back on Sunday. Sorry about not telling you – it was last minute. Enjoy your weekend, Bells!_

Great; so I was stuck with the toaster as company all weekend.

"Hey, Bella!" George said, right on cue.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" I practically shouted. "Edward thought I was high, thanks to you!" George laughed.

"That's good – we don't need him, anyway. Any guy who wouldn't believe you like that is _no _good for you," he said.

"Um…" I vaguely wondered if I should even be _talking _to George… I didn't want to encourage him…

"So, Bella, please become a toaster and live with me forever," George begged. "I even acquired a ring while you were gone!" George's cord lifted and on the edge was a twist-tie shaped into a ring. "You don't even have to worry about getting it fitted! You can fit it, yourself."

"George, as you probably know – since you've been spying on me my entire stay in Forks – I'm _engaged _to _Edward_," I said.

"You don't need him, though. Bella, he looks at you as if you're something to _eat_. I don't like it," George explained. "He doesn't know about the toaster world, Bella. I can turn you – we can run away – we can be happy _forever_!"

"I don't think so," I said meekly.

"This is your last chance. Bella-,"

"No!"

"Bella, you can't refuse me," George said slowly.

"And why not!?" I asked.

"Bella, the secret has to live on. If you won't let me turn you into a toaster, your fate is no longer in my hands."

"What… what do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, the Toasturi are on their way here _now_," George said.

I was stunned.

"What?" I finally asked.

"And don't think you can escape," George said as his cord slowly reached for me.

I backed away, but it only came for me faster. Before I knew it, I was tangled in the cord.

I couldn't move – George was impossibly fast – and strong.

"What – George?" I asked nervously as his hold grew tighter. "As odd as this sounds, couldn't you just turn me now if you want me _that _badly? I can't escape," I explained. I didn't _want _to live with George as a toaster for eternity, but his tactic didn't make sense to me.

"Bella, I want you to become a toaster for me because you love me – not because you're forced to." He sighed, then. "However, since you've decided not to, you can't continue living. I must say, Bella, it's been a pleasure being your toaster for this past year."

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"I can't," he replied.

Then I heard a crash in the window from the living room.

"They're here," George said.

I screamed.

--(())—Edward POV:

I sighed as Bella ran to her door and disappeared into her house.

So, obviously she wasn't high or drunk. Maybe there was a mental issue. My phone suddenly began ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "I don't think Bella is… mentally healthy…" he said.

"I don't think so, either," I said. "She was angry with me that I thought she was on drugs, though."

"It's all right, Edward; it was a logical explanation," Carlisle assured me. I didn't feel any better, though. "I'll send her to the finest therapist available – I _promise_ we'll get her better. Speaking of Bella, where is she now?"

"She's in her house somewhere. I just dropped her off," I explained solemnly. "I can't make myself leave, though."

"Edward, you should probably give her some alone time – she needs some time to cool down," Carlisle said. "We'll send Alice over later to keep an eye on her." I nodded even though I knew Carlisle couldn't see me. I slowly willed my hand to the steering wheel and forced myself to drive away slowly.

"I'll see you later, Carlisle," I said as I hung up.

I couldn't drive at my normally fast pace. I was too upset – too against leaving Bella in her condition.

But I had to, right?

Suddenly, my phone rang again. I picked it up, grateful for the distraction.

"Hello?" I said.

"Edward!" Alice practically shouted.

"Oh, hello-,"

"Edward, get your ass back in Bella's house right _now!_" she yelled.

"What-huh?"

"Edward, I had a vision – Bella was telling the truth! There is _really _a talking toaster in her house! It's trying to kill her! Hurry, there may not be time!"

And right on cue, I heard a scream from Bella.

I threw my phone out of the window as I slammed the gas pedal with my foot and swerved back in front of Bella's house. I _had _to save Bella.

I silently prayed that I wasn't too late as I dashed to her house at vampire speed, almost breaking down the door.

And then I saw for myself…

--(())—Bella POV:

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by three toasters.

I observed that one had metal that was so pale – and almost papery. I wanted to touch it to see if it had the same metal-ly texture that George had, or if this toaster – Taro, I guessed – had metal as fragile as it appeared.

George loosened his hold, and I took that opportunity to escape and run out of the kitchen.

I ran to the dining room, slamming the glass door shut on the way out. I screamed again as four toasters all sprang on the door, breaking the glass on their way out.

I ran to the living room as four evil toasters followed me. As the front door burst open, I felt something constrict around my ankle and pull me to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward cried as I felt something pierce my skin on my hand.

Then everything went black.

--(())—

"Oh no, Bella, no!" a distressed angel cried. I felt like I was in very heavy water. I couldn't find the surface.

And then I knew I was dead.

"Bella, please! Bella, please listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" the distressed angel continued, sobbing without tears. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

I tried to find my voice to tell Edward that I was ok, and also that I had skipped lunch and was hungry, but I couldn't. I couldn't speak – I couldn't ask Edward to take me to Wendy's for lunch.

"Bella!" my angel cried.

And suddenly, my hand began burning.

It hurt so bad – it reminded me of the pain I felt when James bit me.

It was a burning sensation – something was burning me!

"Edward," I slurred quietly.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you," Edward, the distressed angel, said.

"Edward," I repeated.

"I'm here," he assured me softly.

"It hurts," I moaned.

"I know, Bella, I know," Edward said gently.

"My hand hurts," I said groggily. My eyes were still closed.

"I know, don't worry, Bella, you'll get better," he said gently.

"My hand is burning!" I screamed as I shot up. Edward took his hand in mine as I continued screaming. His countenance morphed to show horror.

"It bit you!" he said, appalled. I screamed again in reply. My hand was on fire.

"Do something!" I screamed. "I don't wanna be a toaster!"

Slowly and hesitantly, Edward brought my hand to his mouth. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Edward began sucking the venom out of my hand.

Slowly, the fire went out – the pain wasn't as bad.

"Is the fire gone?" Edward asked gently.

"It's gone," I said tiredly. Then I passed into darkness.

--(())—

I woke to a bright, white light. I was in a bed – a lumpy bed. I groaned as I reached my hand out – this bed had rails. And there was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I'd hoped that meant I wasn't a toaster.

My eyes fluttered open as I noticed I was in one of the many rooms in the Cullens' house. Emmett was sitting beside me playing a portable video game (the source of the beeping), and… I was in a crib… somehow (the rails)…

I was surprised to be in the Cullens' house… I'd expected to be in a hospital, like when James had bit me.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Emmett said, looking up from his video game.

"Emmett…"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in a crib?" I asked, bewildered.

"You kept twitching – a lot. Edward suggested it – he didn't want you to fall out of bed," he explained.

"Bella!" Alice cried joyfully as she ran in the room. I stood up awkwardly, and Emmett lifted me out of the crib.

"Alice," I said. "Hi."

"Hi!" she said, embracing me in a tight hug.

"So, how bad am I?" I asked.

"You're not bad at all, Bella. You're completely unscathed, except for the wound on your hand," Alice explained.

"Really?" I asked. "You sure? I thought I'd have a broken leg, or maybe some broken ribs, or maybe a crack in my skull or something…"

Alice lifted an eyebrow, but she shrugged.

"You're fine – I'm sure," she said.

"No bruises covering every inch of my skin?" I asked.

"No," Alice said.

"Nothing?"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he ran to me. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! And I'm so sorry you had to deal with that!"

"It's ok," I said, just glad it was over. Suddenly, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"What-what happened to George?" I asked.

Edward's expression darkened.

"I took care of them," he said.

And that's all I needed to hear.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

He smiled as he held out a Wendy's bag.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. I gasped.

"How did you know?" I asked dramatically.

--(())—

It had been a month since the toaster attack. Charlie had gotten back to the house on Sunday, just as he'd planned. The incident had been on Friday, so I hadn't had much time to clean up the house. Charlie was in shock when he saw the shattered glass door, but I simply explained that I'd tripped, and he didn't want to know the details.

He bought it, of course. Charlie always bought my stories.

Charlie had also noticed the absence of the toaster – told him it had given out and that we didn't really need a toaster anyway.

He bought that, too.

Looking down at my hand, I cringed. There was a scar on it in the shape of the end of a plug. It was an odd scar, really.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said a month after the toaster attack.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked. He had something in his hands.

"I bought something," he said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked, still not really interested.

"You know how you said we didn't really need a toaster?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I figured we could afford one, so I bought a toaster!" In his hands was a shiny silver toaster, just like George had once looked. "Let's try it out, Bells!"

I screamed.

**A/N: It's over! Thank all you so much for taking the time to read my bizarre fanfic! I would be even more grateful if you would review (hint, hint, lol). Bye!  
FuzzySlipper19 **


	3. Author's Note Don't kill me!

A/N: Hey, guys

**A/N: Hey, guys! I had originally planned for my story, The Legend of George the Toaster, to end after chapter 2, but I've decided to continue this story. I'll update as quickly as I can, but my school LIVES to give homework, so I won't have a lot of time until the weekend. So please be patient, and don't give up on my story. My goal for this school week is to update at least once, maybe twice. I'm sorry if I don't reach this goal, but I'll definitely try my best. If I can't get any updates this week, there will definitely be another chapter by the weekend. I've already started chapter 3, so I might have it up by tomorrow or the day after (not guaranteed, but there's a good chance.)**

**Best wishes!**

**FuzzySlipper19**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner - this week was super busy. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, so I'm really sorry if it wasn't really entertaining. I promise that future chapters will be better. I do not own the Twilight series, any of the characters, or any of the quotes that I use.**

"Well, I figured we could afford one, so I bought a toaster!" In his hands was a shiny, silver toaster, just like George had once looked. "Let's try it out, Bells!"

I screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I lunged forward to knock Charlie down to the ground.

It didn't work. Charlie stepped to the side as I leapt forward, sending _me _crashing to the ground.

"Bells?" Charlie asked, bewildered. I sighed as I got to my feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was just… practicing a dance routine," I said unconvincingly.

And of course, Charlie bought it.

"Let's fire this baby up, Bells!" Charlie said as he carried it to the kitchen. I nodded uneasily as I reached for the phone, dialing the number I'd dialed so many times. "Aw, no, Bella," Charlie said as he took the phone from me. "You can tell Edwin-,"

"Edward," I corrected. I would have thought Charlie would have known my fiancé's name by now…

"You can tell Edward later – this is about you and me, Bells," Charlie said as he plugged it in. I closed my eyes, crossing my fingers.

I opened my eyes a peek to see Charlie stuff two slices of toast into the toaster and press the 'on' button.

The clock ticked until a small 'ding' sounded, sending the toast popping up.

"Try some, Bells," Charlie offered.

"I'm not… hungry," I said. As Charlie began to put the piece of toast in his mouth, I snatched it from him. "No! You'll spoil your dinner!"

Before he could react, I threw the toast into the trashcan. What if it was poisoned?

"Can I call Edward _now_, dad?" I begged. Charlie stood there, dumbfounded.

"Do you want me to make dinner, Bells?" he asked. I shook my head. I still remembered the last time he'd made dinner – ratatouille, turkey, mashed potatoes and homemade soup. For desert, Charlie had prepared Crème Brule.

The things he could cook were primitive – I knew I had needed to step in and do the cooking from then on. **(A/N: hehe)**

"No, dad, I'll do it," I said. Charlie shrugged, going to the living room to watch TV.

I pulled out the eggs and bacon and put them on the stove.

I couldn't imagine what Charlie would do without my ability to cook elaborate dishes – he would be stuck eating his primitive meals every day.

As I unsuccessfully flipped the fried egg (the yoke broke), I stared suspiciously over at the silver toaster.

"Hello," I whispered.

It didn't reply.

"Hello," I said louder.

There was still no reply.

"I know who you are," I said accusingly. "I know what you are."

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" I shouted.

I finished making dinner and I served some to Charlie.

Then I skarfed down an egg and reached for the phone, dialing the Cullens' number.

"Hello," Carlisle's voice said on the other line.

"Carlisle!" I said in a panic.

"We aren't able to make it to the phone right now, but please leave your name and number, and we'll get back with you shortly."

"Edward, she's not one of us!" I heard Emmett growl in the background of the recording.

I also heard Rosalie hiss.

"She isn't good enough! You're wasting your time, Edward," she said.

Then the answering recording was over. I vaguely wondered who the girl they were talking about was.

"Hi, uh, Edward, th-th-the toaster is back… I don't know what to do, Edward – can I come over there? … wait… I can't leave Charlie alone with it-,"

I pressed the 'end' button. I didn't know what else I could say.

"Night, dad," I said as I ran upstairs. I would have to wait until Charlie went to bed – then I would ambush the toaster.

I noticed a note on my bed as I entered my room. I ran to it quickly, reading it twice. It was from Edward, obviously.

_I've gone hunting. I'll be back so soon you won't even have time to miss me. Look after my heart… and my pet rock – I've left them with you._

I picked up the tiny grey rock along with the note. _Great, _I thought. _Edward's not here to stop this new toaster._

There was nothing I could do for the moment, though, so reluctantly, I lay down on my bed, trying to sleep. To my surprise, I actually fell asleep reasonably quickly.

--(())—

The morning came, and I stretched a great stretch, like I always did on these summer mornings.

The only difference between this summer morning and all the others was that my life was in mortal danger.

I felt a gaping hole in my chest – whenever Edward left to go hunting, I always felt empty and depressed.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could – which still made noise. Charlie was at work already.

This was a good thing – it left me time to further investigate the situation with this new toaster.

I entered the kitchen cautiously, glaring at the toaster.

"I know what you are – you're unnaturally fast… and strong. Your metal is ice cold," I accused. "George told me – unless you _are _George."

There was no reply.

"No need to hide, toaster – there's nothing TO hide! I know your secret!" I shouted.

I lowered my voice again. I needed to keep an even tone with this toaster.

"What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

No reply.

"Do you know my friend, George?"

Nothing.

"My name's Bella. Have you met Edward?"

Still no reply.

"Do you want some Pop-Tarts?" I asked, bringing out a package of Pop-Tarts. "They're Cookie's and Cream flavor – George always hated Cherry."

Silence.

I continued talking to that toaster for nearly two hours. It never said one word.

I grew more and more frustrated with every question left un-answered – with every comment left un-commented on.

"JUST TALK TO ME ALREADY!!" I screamed.

And suddenly, the door burst open.

"Bella!" a concerned Edward cried from the doorway.

"Edward!" I shouted as I ran toward him. I threw my arms around his neck and sighed with relief.

I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt _well_. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect – not healed, but as if there had never been any hole in the first place.

"Bella! Are you safe?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Where's my pet rock?"

My heart skipped a beat, and it was in that instant that I remembered that I had misplaced it…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter – school has been so hectic lately. I want to thank all of my reviewers – they really help me continue writing this fic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

"YOU LOST MR. ROCK!?" Edward shouted in rage.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I cried, shrinking back slightly.

Edward made me run upstairs and look for 'Mr. Rock' under his supervision until three hours later, when at last I found it.

"What, did you lose my heart, too!?" Edward asked bitterly as he took 'Mr. Rock' up in his arms. I bit my lip, shrinking back even more. "All right, so what about the toaster?"

"He hasn't said a word to me – I'm confused," I admitted as we strolled back downstairs to the kitchen. Edward nodded, taking in the information. "I've even offered it Pop-Tarts. It _won't_ say a word. I know it can speak," I continued.

"Bella, how much have you said to this new toaster?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've been talking to it all afternoon," I replied.

"What have you said?"

"I just said normal things. I offered it some Pop-Tarts, I asked him if he knew George, I introduced myself, I told him about you-,"

"Bella, I don't think you should be talking to it – if it doesn't talk, that's a good thing," Edward said. I sighed.

"You're probably right," I agreed. If this creepy toaster didn't talk to me, why should I talk to it?

There was no current threat – and that was the important thing.

"Bella, I'm going to keep your toaster for you," Edward said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the toaster. "If it turns out that it _is _evil, I don't want it _anywhere _near you."

"Ok," I said, letting him take it. "What do I tell Charlie?"

"Do you have to say anything?" Edward inquired. "He doesn't exactly notice all that much."

"All right," I agreed as Edward walked out the door and drove off with the toaster.

I went into the kitchen and began preparing fried eggs and bacon until I heard the Cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Bells, I'm home. Where's the toaster?" Charlie greeted as he entered.

"Uh, hey dad!" I said. "Dinner is ready, and the toaster… it's in the kitchen – like it always is!" He nodded as I handed him a plate and he sat down casually.

After dinner, Charlie stepped into the kitchen. His voice rose with panic and fury as he spoke.

"Bella!! Where's the toaster!!" he shouted.

"I-I don't know! Isn't it in there?" I asked, praying he'd buy it. "I think a robber came in and stole it. I heard there was a toaster bandit running around. It's been stealing everyone's toasters, you know."

Charlie nodded.

"This is when the force gets exciting," he said darkly as he put on his hat and ran outside. A few seconds later, I heard the sirens to his car go off as he drove away.

Over the next few days, nothing important really happened. I got up and used my strawberry shampoo, and then went downstairs to discover that Charlie still hadn't returned from his mission. This new toaster didn't return, and George didn't return, either.

I was relieved as I entered the kitchen to find that this day was no different. I reached for the Pop-Tarts, eating them cold.

Charlie still wasn't back either…

There _was _no toaster bandit, so I figured, how long could Charlie be gone?

The real question was: how long would it take Charlie to give up on hunting this imaginary villain.

"Hello, Bella," I suddenly heard a voice say.

I froze – this voice was unfamiliar.

--(())— Scene change: Ella POV in the toaster heaven with George.

"I shine in the sun. You wanna see?" George asked me in toaster-heaven. I nodded as I blushed. I loved George – more than anything. And I think he loved me. "Alright, Ella, I'll show you." He took a step out into the sunlight, and I could barely believe my eyes.

George in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, although I'd been staring at him these whole three seconds.

"Do I scare you?" he asked playfully, though I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"No more than usual."

He smiled. I reached over to touch his cool metal.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"No," he said. "You can't imagine how that feels."

"Tell me what you're thinking," I whispered.

"It's a hard life," he said, "being a toaster." I lifted my cord to touch him again. I couldn't _imagine _being a toaster. "How was your life as a toaster?"

"I had a normal life," I said, recalling my life. "My parents' names were Charles and Rebecca. They divorced shortly after they were married. I grew up in Phoenix with my mom, visiting my dad in Forks every so often."

George nodded as he lifted his cord to touch mine.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he said. Then he leaned in suddenly. "I was thinking of something that I wanted to try." And he took my face in his cord.

I couldn't breathe – not that I needed to, anyway.

He hesitated – not in the normal way – the human way.

Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss, itself.

George hesitated to test himself, to see if it was safe, to made sure he was still in control of his need.

And then his cold, metallic lips pressed very softly against mine.

What neither of us was prepared for was my response.

Electricity boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his cords, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his new toaster scent.

Immediately, I felt him turn to unresponsive metal beneath my lips. His cords gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened his eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That was an understatement," he replied. I blushed, but he shrugged. "You just need practice."

"Ok…" I said. "I'd better get home, now."

"Can I drive you home?" he asked. When I opened my mouth to speak, he cut me off. "Friends don't let friends drive drunk. You're intoxicated by my very presence." I laughed – I couldn't argue with that.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, George was a toaster.

Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part may be – that hungered for my Cookies and Cream Pop-Tarts.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…

**Read ****Dusk**** now! When Ella Swine moves to the uplifting realm of heaven and meets the alluring, mysterious George Mullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his metal skin, invisible eyes, mesmerizing voice, and no gifts, George is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Ella is determined to uncover his dark secret.**

**What Ella doesn't realize is the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…**

**Deeply seductive and extraordinarily suspenseful; ****Dusk**** will have readers riveted right until the very last page is turned. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Chapter 5 is up! I just wanted to let you know that I'm not writing "Dusk" in this Fanfiction. That would**__**be an entirely different project (I might write it at some later point, depending on how much time I have to write it). I'm still continuing with the toaster concept. And by the way, Ella from "Dusk" was originally supposed to be a toaster, but I decided to change it to that she was a human. If anyone has any ideas for "Dusk" please PM me, because so far I've only thought of a few things. Thanks! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, any of its characters, or any quotes that I may use in this Fanfiction. I wish I **_**did **_**own Twilight… that would be sweet… **

BPOV:

"Hello, Bella," I suddenly heard a voice say.

I froze – this voice was unfamiliar.

"H-h-hello?" I called cautiously.

There was no reply.

It had probably been my imagination…

"Going off to see Edward today?" the voice continued. My eyes darted to the spot where the toaster had once been kept. It was empty. "Over here, Bella," the voice said. I whirled around to see the toaster that Edward had taken was right behind me, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Who-who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Antonio," the toaster replied.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," Antonio replied.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," he said.

I bit my lip, backing up slightly as Antonio stepped closer.

"I won't hurt you, Bella. I'm not the most dangerous thing out there," he said as he hopped back up on the counter. When I said nothing, he spoke again. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of losing Edward… and losing his pet rock," I said.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Antonio said with a sly, crooked grin on his face.

I didn't know how I could see the sly, crooked grin, considering Antonio had no face.

Then, before I could do anything, Antonio leapt onto the ground, and slinging me over his toaster-shoulders, he ran off at toaster-fast speed.

My feet were dragging as Antonio continued running, and half my body was dragging, as well.

"Not so fast!" I begged as I began to feel nauseous.

"Bella, we're only going two miles per hour," Antonio replied. And it was then that I noticed a turtle easily pass us.

"Oh…" I said softly. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and redder. "That changes things, then…"

He laughed musically.

I felt terrified and strangely content at the same time.

"Antonio," I murmured.

"Yes?"

I figured I would ask. I had already spoken with the toaster, anyway. What harm would another few words do?

"Did you know George?" I asked.

"George who?" he asked.

"George… a toaster. George… Mullen, I think," I said.

Antonio's face became grave.

"I knew of him, though I did not personally know him. I heard he was killed," Antonio said slowly. "How do you know him?"

"Well, uh, err… I – uh, my boyfriend killed him…" I said slowly. Antonio stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aw, man, his girlfriend's gunna _murder _you!!" Antonio said frantically. "And so is his friend!"

"Wait – what?" I asked as Antonio began running away at toaster-fast speed.

"His girlfriend, Georgette, and his friend, Guy, are going to kill you!! I can't be seen with you!" Antonio said as he ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Why can't you be seen with me?" I asked clueless as ever.

"I'm going to tell them you killed George! If I don't, they'll kill me! Sorry, Beatrice," he said.

"My name's Bella," I called.

I stood there, motionless, as Antonio disappeared into the horizon. I suddenly realized what Antonio had said.

I had to find Edward.

I ran all the way back to my house, and I reached my car. It was then that I realized that my keys were in the house.

So I went in the house, grabbed my keys, and headed for the door. However, the phone rang before I could leave.

I decided to pick up the phone, just in case it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella," Charlie said.

"Dad! Where have you been?" I asked

"I think I have a lead on who the toaster bandit might be! You need to come down to the station this _instant_!"

"Dad," I started to say. But I stopped myself. I couldn't tell Charlie that the toaster bandit wasn't real. It would reveal to him that I was a liar. "Ok… but do I really have to?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

So I grabbed my keys and stalked out the door, upset that I wouldn't be able to see Edward until after I saw my father.

As I drove to the police station, I found myself silently praying that the two toasters, Georgette and Guy wouldn't find me before I could find Edward and be safe.

I finally reached the station, and a man led me to the room where Charlie was.

"Bella!" Charlie cried excitedly once I was in the room.

"Hey, dad," I said. Then I glanced around the room. It was a pretty normal room, except for the giant window. Through the window, I could see another room. This room had six people in it, all lined up to face the window.

"Bella, I need you to tell me which one is the toaster bandit," Charlie explained.

"Can they see or hear me through the window?" I asked, not really looking to see who was there.

"No, I promise they can't," Charlie said. I nodded slowly as I turned to face the window.

"Hey, Bella," Renee, one of the people lined up, said.

"Mom!?" Then I turned to Charlie. I was shocked. "Dad, two things: one, you said they couldn't see or hear me through that!"

Charlie nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "About that…"

I groaned.

"And two, what made you think _mom _was the toaster bandit?" I asked as I glanced around at the other suspects. My jaw dropped as I saw them. From left to right, the suspects were Edward, Paris Hilton, the Geico gecko, Billy Black, Renee and Jessica Stanley. "Dad…" I shook my head slowly. "What even made you suspect these guys?? And how the hell did you manage to get a hold of Paris Hilton and the Geico gecko??" Charlie slowly turned to face me.

"Well…" Charlie began to explain, but he had no real explanation, I could tell.

I peered into the window.

"That's hot," Paris said as she leaned in closer to Edward. Edward cringed, moving away from her slightly. The Geico gecko was making small talk with Renee about how to save a bunch of money by switching to Geico, Jessica was biting her lip, looking guilty, and Billy was glancing around casually.

"They were the easiest to catch, Bells," Charlie finally said. "And I was hoping one of them would be the toaster bandit."

"I won't ask _how _you managed to catch the Geico gecko and Paris Hilton, but you should probably set everyone free… before _you _get arrested," I said.

Charlie sighed, nodding.

It was then that I realized Charlie had actually been onto something… even if it _had _been randomly. Edward _had _been the one to take Antonio, even if he wasn't _really _the "toaster bandit".

I shrugged it off, though. Charlie could just keep looking for the "toaster bandit"… and never find him.

--(())—

"Edward!" I cried when I finally met up with him, sometime later.

"Bella!" he replied, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"… Edward!"

"B-,"

But I cut him off.

"The toaster came back!" I said. "Its name was Antonio, and after I asked it about George, it got freaked out. It told me that George's girlfriend, Georgette, and his friend, Guy, were after me and were going to kill me!"

Edward froze.

And it was then that I realized that we were in the middle of the main room, and people were staring.

"Let's continue this conversation outside," Edward said darkly as he took my hand gently.

He led me outside and to his shiny Volvo, and then we continued speaking.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said softly. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again." With that, he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied. Then he began driving leisurely to the Cullens' house. "Let's just try to relax and enjoy today. We'll worry about all the toaster stuff tomorrow."

"What if they try to come and get me tonight?" I hinted. "You know, while I'm alone at my house."

"Silly Bella," Edward laughed. "You'll be staying with the Cullens tonight." I grinned. It was a good thing Charlie was searching for the toaster bandit – he wouldn't know that I was actually staying at Edward's.

Before I knew it, we were parked in the Cullens' driveway.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked, getting out of the car.

"Sure," I replied, getting out my side of the car.

I walked in the Cullen living room, and to my surprise, it was dark and empty.

"Hello?" I called.

"SURPRISE!" all the Cullens yelled, jumping out from their hiding spots. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!!"

I was stunned. It was so sweet of them to do this for me.

"Thanks, guys," I said, grinning. I paused, though. Today was June twenty-fourth. "It's not my birthday," I suddenly realized.

There was a long silence.

"You told me it was her birthday," Alice hissed to Edward from across the room, loud enough for me to hear.

Edward was tensed up behind me.

"That's ok," I quickly said. "It makes it a surprise… if it's three months early…" I faked a grin, trying to ignore the awkward surroundings.

"Oh well," Alice said quietly. "Time to open presents!"

I nodded as she handed me a box, playing along. They had gone through so much trouble, thinking it was my birthday. I could pretend that it was my birthday.

"Thanks so much, guys. I really needed this party to help calm down," I said brightly as I felt Edward relax just a little.

"This one is from Jasper," Alice continued. I nodded as I took the little package. I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when slicing my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly from there.


	7. Author's Note because we all love them

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while – I know I promised a new chapter by Saturday. But things got really hectic and I had to study for a geography test instead of update ********. Ha – believe me, I would SO much rather have written Fanfiction than study! I'm not making any guarantees, but a chapter may be up sometime this week, and most probably on the weekend. This story has NOT been abandoned! Thank you so much for your patience!**

**Best Wishes,**

**FuzzySlipper19**


	8. Another Author's Note

**Hey, guys! I'm so, so, so, sorry that I haven't had an update in a while. I've already got the next chapter planned out, so expect the next chapter either today or tomorrow (I promise this time!!). I've just had too much to do that it isn't even funny!! … I don't get why people say that… why would it be funny in the first place? Lol; **

**I also wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I save all of my reviews in a folder in my email, and the reviews really keep me going on a story.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Best Wishes,**

**FuzzySlipper19**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! My midterm exams are over, and I got A's and B's on all of the tests!! Yay! So, in celebration, I wrote another chapter! This is the full chapter 6 (both part 1 and part 2), so enjoy! Also, please review! I love reviews! Flames will be used to make s'mores with my best friend, TheMarshmalloWizardGhostCookie.**

**Oh, by the way, I renamed 'Georgette' to 'Toastoria', and 'Guy' to 'Toastlaurent'. I tried to fix the names in this chapter, but if I slip up, you guys know what I mean. **

**I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did. That would be **_**swell**_**. –grins- **

**The song I used in this chapter is called "Secret" by the Veronicas. I'll post a link to the song in my profile soon. **

**I do not own the song, though (do I have to put that in this disclaimer?).**

**Chapter 6:**

It all happened very quickly from there. I looked up, expecting Edward to fling himself at me, and smash me into a glass coffee table, and Jasper to lose control and want to eat me.

But when I looked up, all of them were looking at me – calmly and serenely. It was as if they didn't even smell the blood.

I waited – nothing happened.

"I just gave myself a paper-cut," I said, holding up my finger. Edward nodded slowly.

"Do you want a band-aid?" he asked. I shook my head, eyeing Jasper. Jasper looked fine – his eyes were a light topaz – he looked completely comfortable. He wasn't even holding his breath.

"No," I said slowly, squeezing the cut to bring out a little more blood. Then I looked back up at Jasper. He still looked fine. "Aren't you going to lose control?" I asked Jasper. He shook his head.

"No," he said.

I turned to everyone else.

"Aren't you all tempted? Aren't you going to shove me into a coffee table, and aren't you all going to try to stop each other from eating me?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh… you sure?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Ok then…" I mumbled as I continued opening the package.

When I opened the package, I found a CD. This gift was from Edward.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed.

"I sang and played these songs with you in mind," Edward said with a soft smile on his face. I smiled widely.

"I have to hear it," I said as I took the CD out and popped it in the stereo.

And then the music started.

It started with a short guitar intro, and the Edward's angelic voice began singing.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know…_

_You can call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You can spend all your money on me, but still I'll say no!  
You can write a million letters every day confessing to me  
That I am the guy of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
Coz I always thought you were gay…_

I was in shock as I glared at the stereo. Alice was laughing, and Jasper and Edward were both pale as sheep… well, paler than they normally were. Emmett was roaring with laugher, and the rest were silent.

"JASPER!!" Edward roared. Jasper shrunk back.

I was confused and hurt.

"Bella, darling, that song wasn't meant for you," Edward said quickly as he turned to look at me apologetically. "Jasper wrapped up the _wrong CD_."

"Why would you record that song anyway?" I asked cautiously.

"It was for Jessica," Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper said slowly. I could tell he was truly sorry, though. Edward glared at him.

"That won't fix it now," he growled.

"Fight, fight, fight," Esme chanted. I gaped at Esme, very confused.

"You wanna take this outside, brother!?" Jasper asked.

"No, right here, right now," Edward replied viciously. I bit my lip as I stepped back.

"I can beat you – any time, any place," Jasper said with a determined look on his face.

"I could take both of you together," Emmett joined.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," Esme continued.

"Honey, calm down," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Esme's shoulder. Alice smiled smugly, as if she knew the outcome of this fight.

And all I could do was stand and stare in horror.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all lunged for each other with determined looks on their faces.

Except, they stopped when they were within a few feet of each other. They held out their hands, and to my surprise, they began playing rock, paper, scissors.

I was dumbfounded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they all said simultaneously.

Jasper came out with paper, and Edward did, as well. Emmett, however, wasn't as lucky. He came out with rock.

Of course, you didn't need to be Alice to predict that Emmett would use rock as his move. It just seemed so… Emmett…

Alice was still grinning when it was just Jasper against Edward. Edward came down with paper, and Jasper came down with scissors.

"Any day, any time," Jasper repeated firmly in his victory. Edward hung his head in shame as Jasper grinned triumphantly.

"Wait," I said. "Shouldn't Edward have won? Can't he read minds?"

Jasper shook his head.

"I don't think about what I'm going to use next. I just… use the first thing my hands form. That way it's fair," he said, grinning at Edward. Edward continued to scowl.

"Who's a sore loser?" Emmett asked. "Looks like Edward is!"

Edward's scowl grew deeper.

As Jasper and Emmett continued bugging Edward, Alice turned to face me.

"Open my present next," Alice chirped at me. She handed me a tiny box. I opened it slowly, and then suddenly, out popped a giant squirrel. I screamed as it lunged for my face.

Emmett was roaring with laugher, and Alice was giggling. The others were laughing, except for Edward, who was growling viciously at Alice.

The squirrel stopped when it was about to bite my face off, and it kissed my nose. Then it jumped back in the box. Its mouth was foaming, which scared me slightly.

I was, yet again, dumbfounded.

"Bella, you don't have any cute little furry animals," Alice said. "You needed a pet."

"Oh, and a man-eating squirrel was going to make a great pet!?" I asked.

"They don't eat men, silly," Alice laughed. "They eat acorns. _Everyone _knows that."

"Then how come it almost bit my face?"

Alice shrugged.

"Don't get on its bad side, I guess," she suggested.

"Err, uh, thanks, Alice…" I said as I quickly closed the box and put it on the ground. I could hear the squirrel growling as the box wiggled in every direction.

"Mine next," Emmett said. He handed me a medium sized box and I nodded as I opened it.

What I didn't expect was the magical wand that was inside.

"Emmett… what's this?" I asked.

"It's a Harry Potter replica wand. _Duh_," Emmett said.

"Err, what's Harry Potter?" I asked.

"You'll find out someday," Emmett said.

"I told you she doesn't know or like Harry Potter," Edward growled to Emmett. Emmett shrugged timidly.

"They were on sale… buy one get one free… and I wanted one…" Emmett said like a child would. Then he pulled out his wand, grinning. "Tarantallegra!" he shouted as he pointed the wand to me.

Nothing happened.

"Bella," he whispered. "You're supposed to dance. That's the dancing spell."

I bit my lip as Emmett further inspected the wand.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! I'm supposed to press the button! Tarantallegra!!" he shouted as he pointed the wand toward me again.

And suddenly, I couldn't help but to dance.

"Bella, why don't you open mine next?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded. I reached for the box, and I opened it.

The game, "Operation" was inside. I stared at it, not quite sure what to say.

"Carlisle… I already have this game… you gave it to me for Christmas… and my birthday last year," I said cautiously.

"Oh, well, if you don't want it… well… err, I can just take it," Carlisle said as he snatched it from my grasp and ran off.

I could faintly hear Carlisle's giggles as he played the game in the kitchen.

Jasper gave me Monopoly money, Esme gave me a DVD on how to learn the sport, boxing, and Rosalie gave me some ultra strong conditioner. She said I needed it for my straw-like hair.

My party finally ended, and Edward drove me home; except, he seemed off today. He just… didn't seem himself. He didn't speak to me, he didn't smile – he didn't even _look _at me. He kept his eyes on the road.

And _that _was odd.

"Edward," I finally squeaked.

"Yes?" he replied after a long moment of silence.

"Are-are you mad at me?" I asked.

He sighed.

"No," he finally said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Right and wrong," he replied.

I groaned. Not this again.

"We need to stop having birthday parties for me," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"How's your finger?" he asked, glancing down at my paper-cutted finger.

"It's fine," I lied. Really, it was searing pain. It wouldn't stop throbbing. I subtly placed my hand on his. The cold felt nice on my finger.

"Bella, I shouldn't have let it go this far," Edward said. "It's time. We're leaving. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's now claiming thirty-three. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"Can I come?" I asked. "When are we getting married?"

"No, you can't come," Edward said sharply, "and never. We're _never _getting married." I was shocked. "You're no good for me, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, trying to sound firm. It sounded more like pleading and crying, though. Tears began falling down my cheeks. "You're the best part of my life!"

"My world's not for you," he said darkly.

"What happened at the party – it's fine! It was nothing! Nothing! Just because I don't understand Harry Potter, and because Alice gave me a squirrel with rabies, that was nothing! Nothing!"

"You're right," Edward said thoughtfully. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! On several occasions you promised you'd stay!"

"As long as it was best for you," Edward said.

"No! It's best for me now if you stay! Toastoria and Toastlaurent are after me! They could kill me!" I reasoned.

"I'm not good for you… I can't even remember your birthday," Edward argued.

"You have a lot to think about!"

"Good bye, Bella," Edward said as he opened my car door.

I trembled as I felt tears coming on.

"Bu-bu-but Toastoria – Toastlaurent – they're going to kill me! And I love you, Edward!"

Edward handed me my presents as I stepped out of the car, and he drove off.

It was then that I realized that I had no idea where I was, and I didn't have a cell phone to call for help.

I was alone, cold, and in danger.

This wouldn't end well…


	10. Chapter 6 Real Full

**A/N: Hey, guys! My midterm exams are over, and I got A's and B's on all of the tests!! Yay! So, in celebration, I wrote another chapter! This is the full chapter 6 (both part 1 and part 2), so enjoy! Also, please review! I love reviews! Flames will be used to make s'mores with my best friend, TheMarshmalloWizardGhostCookie.**

**Oh, by the way, I renamed 'Georgette' to 'Toastoria', and 'Guy' to 'Toastlaurent'. I tried to fix the names in this chapter, but if I slip up, you guys know what I mean. **

**I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did. That would be **_**swell**_**. –grins- **

**The song I used in this chapter is called "Secret" by the Veronicas. I'll post a link to the song in my profile soon. **

**I do not own the song, though (do I have to put that in this disclaimer?).**

**I'm posting this chapter again coz my friend told me she couldn't bring the chapter up. Hope it works this time!**

**Chapter 6:**

It all happened very quickly from there. I looked up, expecting Edward to fling himself at me, and smash me into a glass coffee table, and Jasper to lose control and want to eat me.

But when I looked up, all of them were looking at me – calmly and serenely. It was as if they didn't even smell the blood.

I waited – nothing happened.

"I just gave myself a paper-cut," I said, holding up my finger. Edward nodded slowly.

"Do you want a band-aid?" he asked. I shook my head, eyeing Jasper. Jasper looked fine – his eyes were a light topaz – he looked completely comfortable. He wasn't even holding his breath.

"No," I said slowly, squeezing the cut to bring out a little more blood. Then I looked back up at Jasper. He still looked fine. "Aren't you going to lose control?" I asked Jasper. He shook his head.

"No," he said.

I turned to everyone else.

"Aren't you all tempted? Aren't you going to shove me into a coffee table, and aren't you all going to try to stop each other from eating me?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh… you sure?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Ok then…" I mumbled as I continued opening the package.

When I opened the package, I found a CD. This gift was from Edward.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed.

"I sang and played these songs with you in mind," Edward said with a soft smile on his face. I smiled widely.

"I have to hear it," I said as I took the CD out and popped it in the stereo.

And then the music started.

It started with a short guitar intro, and the Edward's angelic voice began singing.

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know…_

_You can call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You can spend all your money on me, but still I'll say no!  
You can write a million letters every day confessing to me  
That I am the guy of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
Coz I always thought you were gay…_

I was in shock as I glared at the stereo. Alice was laughing, and Jasper and Edward were both pale as sheep… well, paler than they normally were. Emmett was roaring with laugher, and the rest were silent.

"JASPER!!!" Edward roared. Jasper shrunk back.

I was confused and hurt.

"Bella, darling, that song wasn't meant for you," Edward said quickly as he turned to look at me apologetically. "Jasper wrapped up the _wrong CD_."

"Why would you record that song anyway?" I asked cautiously.

"It was for Jessica," Edward said.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper said slowly. I could tell he was truly sorry, though. Edward glared at him.

"That won't fix it now," he growled.

"Fight, fight, fight," Esme chanted. I gaped at Esme, very confused.

"You wanna take this outside, brother!?" Jasper asked.

"No, right here, right now," Edward replied viciously. I bit my lip as I stepped back.

"I can beat you – any time, any place," Jasper said with a determined look on his face.

"I could take both of you together," Emmett joined.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight," Esme continued.

"Honey, calm down," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Esme's shoulder. Alice smiled smugly, as if she knew the outcome of this fight.

And all I could do was stand and stare in horror.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all lunged for each other with determined looks on their faces.

Except, they stopped when they were within a few feet of each other. They held out their hands, and to my surprise, they began playing rock, paper, scissors.

I was dumbfounded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they all said simultaneously.

Jasper came out with paper, and Edward did, as well. Emmett, however, wasn't as lucky. He came out with rock.

Of course, you didn't need to be Alice to predict that Emmett would use rock as his move. It just seemed so… Emmett…

Alice was still grinning when it was just Jasper against Edward. Edward came down with paper, and Jasper came down with scissors.

"Any day, any time," Jasper repeated firmly in his victory. Edward hung his head in shame as Jasper grinned triumphantly.

"Wait," I said. "Shouldn't Edward have won? Can't he read minds?"

Jasper shook his head.

"I don't think about what I'm going to use next. I just… use the first thing my hands form. That way it's fair," he said, grinning at Edward. Edward continued to scowl.

"Who's a sore loser?" Emmett asked. "Looks like Edward is!"

Edward's scowl grew deeper.

As Jasper and Emmett continued bugging Edward, Alice turned to face me.

"Open my present next," Alice chirped at me. She handed me a tiny box. I opened it slowly, and then suddenly, out popped a giant squirrel. I screamed as it lunged for my face.

Emmett was roaring with laugher, and Alice was giggling. The others were laughing, except for Edward, who was growling viciously at Alice.

The squirrel stopped when it was about to bite my face off, and it kissed my nose. Then it jumped back in the box. Its mouth was foaming, which scared me slightly.

I was, yet again, dumbfounded.

"Bella, you don't have any cute little furry animals," Alice said. "You needed a pet."

"Oh, and a man-eating squirrel was going to make a great pet!?" I asked.

"They don't eat men, silly," Alice laughed. "They eat acorns. _Everyone _knows that."

"Then how come it almost bit my face?"

Alice shrugged.

"Don't get on its bad side, I guess," she suggested.

"Err, uh, thanks, Alice…" I said as I quickly closed the box and put it on the ground. I could hear the squirrel growling as the box wiggled in every direction.

"Mine next," Emmett said. He handed me a medium sized box and I nodded as I opened it.

What I didn't expect was the magical wand that was inside.

"Emmett… what's this?" I asked.

"It's a Harry Potter replica wand. _Duh_," Emmett said.

"Err, what's Harry Potter?" I asked.

"You'll find out someday," Emmett said.

"I told you she doesn't know or like Harry Potter," Edward growled to Emmett. Emmett shrugged timidly.

"They were on sale… buy one get one free… and I wanted one…" Emmett said like a child would. Then he pulled out his wand, grinning. "Tarantallegra!" he shouted as he pointed the wand to me.

Nothing happened.

"Bella," he whispered. "You're supposed to dance. That's the dancing spell."

I bit my lip as Emmett further inspected the wand.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! I'm supposed to press the button! Tarantallegra!!" he shouted as he pointed the wand toward me again.

And suddenly, I couldn't help but to dance.

"Bella, why don't you open mine next?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded. I reached for the box, and I opened it.

The game, "Operation" was inside. I stared at it, not quite sure what to say.

"Carlisle… I already have this game… you gave it to me for Christmas… and my birthday last year," I said cautiously.

"Oh, well, if you don't want it… well… err, I can just take it," Carlisle said as he snatched it from my grasp and ran off.

I could faintly hear Carlisle's giggles as he played the game in the kitchen.

Jasper gave me Monopoly money, Esme gave me a DVD on how to learn the sport, boxing, and Rosalie gave me some ultra strong conditioner. She said I needed it for my straw-like hair.

My party finally ended, and Edward drove me home; except, he seemed off today. He just… didn't seem himself. He didn't speak to me, he didn't smile – he didn't even _look _at me. He kept his eyes on the road.

And _that _was odd.

"Edward," I finally squeaked.

"Yes?" he replied after a long moment of silence.

"Are-are you mad at me?" I asked.

He sighed.

"No," he finally said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Right and wrong," he replied.

I groaned. Not this again.

"We need to stop having birthday parties for me," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"How's your finger?" he asked, glancing down at my paper-cutted finger.

"It's fine," I lied. Really, it was searing pain. It wouldn't stop throbbing. I subtly placed my hand on his. The cold felt nice on my finger.

"Bella, I shouldn't have let it go this far," Edward said. "It's time. We're leaving. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's now claiming thirty-three. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"Can I come?" I asked. "When are we getting married?"

"No, you can't come," Edward said sharply, "and never. We're _never _getting married." I was shocked. "You're no good for me, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, trying to sound firm. It sounded more like pleading and crying, though. Tears began falling down my cheeks. "You're the best part of my life!"

"My world's not for you," he said darkly.

"What happened at the party – it's fine! It was nothing! Nothing! Just because I don't understand Harry Potter, and because Alice gave me a squirrel with rabies, that was nothing! Nothing!"

"You're right," Edward said thoughtfully. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! On several occasions you promised you'd stay!"

"As long as it was best for you," Edward said.

"No! It's best for me now if you stay! Toastoria and Toastlaurent are after me! They could kill me!" I reasoned.

"I'm not good for you… I can't even remember your birthday," Edward argued.

"You have a lot to think about!"

"Good bye, Bella," Edward said as he opened my car door.

I trembled as I felt tears coming on.

"Bu-bu-but Toastoria – Toastlaurent – they're going to kill me! And I love you, Edward!"

Edward handed me my presents as I stepped out of the car, and he drove off.

It was then that I realized that I had no idea where I was, and I didn't have a cell phone to call for help.

I was alone, cold, and in danger.

This wouldn't end well…


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've suffered a long period of writer's block. I couldn't think of anything for poor Bella's situation. I've finally thought of some ideas (and if anyone has any ideas, they're welcome!!!), and I've decided to continue this story. I apologize if it's not as crazy as before – I haven't been as punch-drunk lately, but I really tried. **

**I apologize for the delay in updating, by the way. I was feeling all depressed and lifeless for a long while there. I finally got some punch drunkness today, so I took full advantage of it, and I wrote this chapter!**

**I'm going to try to finish this story very soon – updates will be a lot sooner. I've finally figured out how to manage my time well, so there's at least half an hour that I can work on this each night. Updates will be coming around two to three times a week – maybe even more often. Thank you all for your patience!**

**By the way, I posted chapter 6 twice because the first time I posted it, I got reports that people couldn't link to the page. So I just posted it again. Sorry for the confusion!**

**I saw the Twilight movie on Friday, November 21! Has anyone else seen it yet? What do you guys think of it? I LOVED the movie! If you haven't seen the Twilight movie, I highly recommend it! I don't want to say anything else about it (so that I don't spoil it for people who may have not seen it yet), but if you want to talk about, feel free to PM me. I love talking about the Twilight movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I really, really wish I did, though. I also don't own the characters or any quotes that I may use from the books or the movie.**

**Well, here it is!**

**Remember: Please review! :D**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE LEGEND OF GEORGE THE TOASTER:**

_**The Cullens and Bella celebrate Bella's birthday, and Bella gets a lot of crazy presents. Convinced that he ruined her birthday, Edward feels all depressed and angsty. Then, randomly while on a drive with Bella, Edward leaves Bella because "he's not good for her". In the middle of nowhere, Edward drops Bella off and then drives off in his Silver Volvo. **_

**Now for Chapter 7!!**__

This wouldn't end well…

I fell asleep right there on the road, and then some time later, I woke up in my living room.

"Wha-what's going on?" I shouted into the emptiness of my house.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the kitchen. He ran into the living room. "Bella! You're awake!"

I could feel tears coming on.

"Edward's gone!" I sobbed.

"Yes," Charlie sighed. "He is. All of them are gone."

I sighed. I couldn't believe this had happened.

"I knew that Edward was no good," Charlie muttered. "I should have never trusted him when he said he'd take care of you!"

"It's not his fault, dad," I murmured weakly.

"He left you in the middle of nowhere!" Charlie shouted indignantly. "It took me and Sam Udely a day and a half to find you!"

"Oh," I murmured, suddenly realizing how hungry and dirty I was.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I finally caught the toaster bandit," Charlie said, grinning.

"Dad…" I said, but he interrupted me. I wanted to tell him that there was no toaster bandit.

"Her name is Stephenie… Stephenie Meyer, I believe her name is," Charlie said. "I'll make sure she's in the slammer for a good long time!"

I bit my lip.

I would try to convince my dad that this 'Stephenie Meyer' was innocent later. Right now I had bigger things to worry about.

"Well, anyway," Charlie continued, "You have a visitor." Then Charlie opened the door, and in came Mike Newton.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

I groaned. This day couldn't get any worse.

"So, Cullen just left you out in the middle of nowhere," he continued.

"I'm sure he had reason to," I said, fighting back tears.

"It's ok, Bella, you can cry on my shoulder!" Mike said.

I tried to glare at him. It didn't look right, though.

The doorbell rang, then.

"I'll get it," Charlie announced as he walked to the door. He opened it.

"I came as soon as I heard," a worried Jacob said as he stepped in the doorway.

"Hey, Jake," I said, relieved for some company other than Mike. "Wanna get out those motorcycles?"

Then I covered my mouth, realizing that I'd said that in front of Charlie.

Charlie didn't flinch, and I waited in the silence for a minute.

"Sure, Bells," Jacob told me.

I didn't hear, though. I was still waiting for a reaction from Charlie.

"Dad?" I finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Charlie nodded.

"Oh, right," he said. "You two wear helmets, understand?"

I nodded slowly.

"Sure, dad," I murmured as I walked out the door with Jacob.

"Wait!" Mike called. He followed us out the door. "Wait!"

I groaned as Jacob laughed.

"Looks like you have a fan," Jacob teased.

I stuck my tongue out at Jake.

Things almost seemed sort of normal… as long as I was with Jake.

"All right, to the Rabbit!" Jake announced.

"Which one?" I asked. There were two rabbits.

"The brown one, nibbling the carrot," Jake told me. I nodded as I walked over to the fluffy bunny on our front lawn. I picked it up and handed it to Jake.

Jake grinned at the little bunny, stroking its head lightly before putting it back down on the ground.

"Now, to the car!" Jacob said.

We drove to Jacob's house, and Mike stowed away in the trunk. We noticed, but we didn't really care.

"So, how've you been, Bells?" Jake asked me as he drove.

"Oh," I sighed. "Ok, I guess…" And then, I felt a gaping hole in my chest. I always felt this way whenever Edward was gone… I looked down, my eyes widening with shock. "Oh my gosh, Jake, do you have an extra T-Shirt or something?"

There really was a gaping hole in my chest… well, my shirt.

"Yeah, just lemme go inside to get it," Jake replied, not even noticing my exposed bra.

We parked in the driveway of Jake's house.

"Kay," I whispered.

There was a banging in the trunk as we got out of the car, but we just ignored it. Mike could wait a few hours… There were a few Rice Crispy Treats in there, I was pretty sure.

Jacob ran in his house for a few minutes to get me a shirt. While I was waiting, my mind drifted to Edward.

Why would he just pick up and leave like that? Especially when I was in danger?

Or… maybe that was what he wanted…

Maybe Edward _wanted _me to die… I was never pretty enough for him, anyways.

But why would he be that… cruel? If he wanted to break up with me, he could have done it the old fashioned way. He didn't have to move to South America. And he could have at least made sure I wasn't going to die or anything before he left.

"Bells," Jacob interrupted my dramatic thinking. "Here;" he tossed me a dark brown T-Shirt. "The bikes are in the garage."

"Thanks," I called, grinning inwardly. Now I could hear my beautiful Edward's voice – I was doing something reckless and stupid!

I threw the shirt on overtop my ripped shirt, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella!!" a muffled cry came from Jacob's car's trunk. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the garage.

"Well, I guess since you don't need to keep it a secret from Charlie anymore, we can just ride on these streets," Jacob told me as he prepared the bikes to leave the garage. I nodded in accord.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward… I was mere seconds away from his beautifully melodic voice.

We took the bikes out to the street, and Jacob helped me onto the bike.

"Got everything?" he inquired.

"Yup," I said confidently. I was confident that I would fall or something…

…which was exactly what I wanted.

I forgot to put my helmet on, but I didn't care. Charlie would never know – as long as I came back alive.

Which I would probably, unfortunately. I was most likely doomed to linger on in this pointless world without my Edward.

Let's go! I started going, and just as I had hoped, I heard something starting in my head.

"Hey, it's Edward. I'm unable to come to your mind right now and tell you you're being stupid and breaking your promise; I'm too busy having fun in South America, taking a Brazilian River cruise! But if you give me your credit card number, I'll get back to you. BEEEP;" It was Edward's voice, but he wasn't talking to me.

He wasn't talking to me…

And why was he asking for my credit card number??

Well, that _would _explain why the Cullen's were so rich…

If Edward's beautiful voice was telling millions of obsessed girls to give him their credit card number, how could they refuse?

I knew _I _couldn't deny Edward anything.

I came to a complete crash in my distraction.

"Bella!!" Jacob cried as I looked forward. I lost all feeling when I realized that Mike was right in front of the motorcycle… he'd somehow escaped the trunk.

I was unable to stop in time, so I crashed into Mike.

I screamed as I received Edward's away message again.

Closing my eyes, I prepared myself for the pain that was in my near future.

Luckily, his squishy 'muscles' (as he calls it) broke my fall (Thank God he still has his baby fat!).

"Oh my God, Jacob, look!" I cried. Jacob rushed over to my side. Mike was barely alive.

"Bella-," Mike said in a hoarse whisper, but I interrupted him.

"Jacob, I got a scratch on your bike!" I sobbed. "I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry, Jake! I feel terrible!"

"No, no, no, it's ok," Jacob assured me. "Come on, Bells, we should probably get you to the hospital."

I nodded. I was pretty sure I had a few cuts.

"Bella," Mike wheezed, still stuck under the bike.

Jake and I made our way over to his car, and I was about to hop in the front seat when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

When I whirled around, I froze.

There he was: George.

His silver metal and long, black cord still looked identical to when I'd last seen him.

George, the Toaster, standing over Mike's frail and lifeless body…

**Ok, I think we need a round of applause for George!! *claps for George* YAY! I wasn't originally going to bring him back, but I got a few requests to bring George back, and then I figured this wasn't "The Legend of George, the Toaster" without George. Remember: Review, please! Reviews make my world go round, and I **_**might just **_**update sooner if I get enough reviews! :D**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter is up! Yayness! Remember: review! :D**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter – that really means a lot to me. It really helped me finish this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, any of its awesome character, or any quotes that I may use. **

_George, the Toaster, was standing over Mike's frail and lifeless body…_

Mike screamed again as George bit Mike and sucked out his Pop Tarts. It wasn't long before he was sucked dry and convulsing in pain.

"He ate Cherry Pop-Tarts for breakfast this morning," George said, rubbing his filled belly. George grinned at me.

Mike screamed again, but he was unconscious within minutes.

He was a gonner, and even if I wanted to help Mike, I couldn't anymore at this point.

"Is… is that a toaster?" Jake asked in horror-filled disbelief. He was gaping at George, while George merely stared at him curiously. I nodded.

"His name is George," I said slowly. My voice rose slowly with panic. "And I suggest getting the hell out of here!"

Jacob didn't argue; he got right in the car, and I ran in the passenger seat.

"Wait! Bella!" George called, scrambling up to the car. Jacob sped away before George could do anything else. "I'LL FIND YOU!!!" George swore.

Jacob slammed the gas pedal even more after that demonstration. The way he was driving almost reminded me of… no… I couldn't say his name. It was too painful.

When we were safely away from George, Jacob began talking.

"What was that about?" Jacob demanded in an anxious tone.

"It's a _long _story," I explained.

"Tell me," Jacob ordered. "I'm part of this mess now, too."

So I told Jacob everything about George coming to life, and Edward thinking I was high, and then George trying to bite me and Edward saving me. I told Jacob about Antonio and about Toastoria and Toastlaurent, and about Edward leaving me for no legitimate reason.

Jacob took it all in while taking deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm.

"Don't transform or anything," I told him.

"I won't," Jake assured me.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, driving at a normal pace.

"Sure, sure, _sure_," I told him.

Jacob turned his head to face me, cocking one eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure, sure, sure, sure," Jacob told me after a moment of silence.

"Sure, sure, sure, sure, _sure_," I challenged.

"Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure," Jacob said without hesitation.

I sighed. I suddenly felt childish **(A/N: SHE'S FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT!!)**, so I stopped with that.

"So that thing is in love with you?" Jacob asked after a few minutes.

"Yup," I groaned. But then I recalled that George had tried to kill me after I refused to become a toaster with him. "I don't know anymore, though," I admitted. "I think he just wants to kill me now."

"I won't let it happen, Bella," Jake growled.

"Toasters are nearly as strong as vampires. Don't make any promises you can't keep," I informed him.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Werewolf, remember?" he asked cockily. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

Jacob drove me home after that, but he never left. He patrolled around my house, like he had so many other times while… _he _was around.

"Hey Char-Dad," I corrected myself as I entered the main room.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie said. "I got that Stephenie convict into jail!"

"How long?" I gulped.

"Twenty-seven years," Charlie grinned. "She wasn't happy, but at least we let her take her notebook and pens. Apparently she's working on some book called Twilight." Charlie used air quotes. "She keeps telling me what a great seller it'll be someday, but the plot sounds terrible."

"Really?" I murmured, sitting down on the couch. "What about?"

"Well, the main character shares your name. Her name is Bella," Charlie explained. "Bella falls in love with a vampire, ironically named Edward."

I felt a cold sweat down my back. This story sounded vaguely familiar.

"So Edward and Bella fall in love, but the thing is, Edward doesn't drink human blood. But he really wants to drink Bella's blood." I went pale as a sheep. "Don't worry, honey, Edward doesn't end up killing Bella. Anyway, Bella has a father named Charlie. I thought that was pretty weird, because well, you have a father named Charlie and a boyfriend named Edward. Oh, and Edward has step sisters named Alice and Rosalie and step brothers named Emmett and Jasper. His step parents are Esme and Carlisle…"

Charlie continued on.

Was this 'Stephenie Meyer' stocking me!?

Maybe it was good for her to have a few good years in jail…

"Sounds interesting, Dad," I said honestly. "I think I'm going to just call it a night."

"Have you eaten?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah – at Jacob's," I told him. Charlie whined. "What?"

"I guess I'll whip up a batch of sushi or something to eat," Charlie sighed.

"Oh, all right," I grinned, going to the kitchen to make Charlie some fried eggs and bacon.

Once Charlie was fed, I went upstairs to settle down for the night.

It was so hard without Edward here. He was always here with me at this time of day. I sighed as I plopped onto the bed, trying to keep my eyes dry.

My attempt was in vain.

"Edward," I sobbed, burying my face in my pillow.

"Subject sobs for Edward," I suddenly heard a voice say. "Note that subject's room is a light blue with yellow curtains."

"What the hell?" I murmured at a volume where it wasn't audible.

I stepped out of my bed.

"Subject gets out of bed," the voice said again. The voice was feminine.

I began searching my room.

I looked under my bed, in the closet, and even under the floorboards. No one was there.

"Subject searches her room for unknown object," the voice said. The voice sounded like it was coming from the window…

So I stepped over to the window, and I gaped out in horror when I saw what was out there.

"Subject stares out the window," a woman in an orange jumpsuit said. She was sitting in the tree outside of my room. It was the tree that Edward used to climb to get in my room. The woman's hair was brunette and wavy.

"What the hell!?" I shouted to her.

The woman spoke into a recorder.

"Subject has spotted the author," the woman said.

"Who _are _you?!" I cried.

"Can you elaborate a little on how you feel about Edward leaving you?" the woman asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Huh?" I asked. "What – no!!"

"Subject does not wish to discuss her personal life with the author. Subject is shy and timid," the woman said into her recorder.

"_What _are you _doing!?_" I called.

"Subject-,"

"If you don't tell me, I will call the police!" I told her.

"Subject threatens author to inform her dad, the chief of police, of author's information finding," the woman said into the recorder.

"Dad!" I screamed.

Almost immediately, there were quick footsteps up the stairs.

"Describe exactly how it felt when James bit you, Bella," the woman persisted.

"DAD!" I screamed even louder.

Charlie burst through the door, and I called him over to the window immediately.

"Aww no not _her _again!" Charlie shouted. "How did you get out of jail, Meyer!?" he demanded. "And why are you stalking my daughter?!"

"Subject's father can be very protective at times," Stephenie said into the recorder.

"I'll take care of this, Bella," Charlie sighed as he left my room. A few minutes later, he was outside, climbing the tree.

Stephenie didn't show any resistance to Charlie's handcuffing her, nor did she demonstrate and resistance to being arrested again.

I closed my window before anything else could happen. I heard a faint whining from outside, and I knew it was Jacob. He probably wanted to know what had just happened with Stephenie.

I would tell him tomorrow. I was too beat right now.

--((*))—

"Your little friend," Charlie said the next morning while eating the breakfast I had made him, "he's dead." Charlie had a tone of remorse.

"What?!" I spat, nearly choking on my bacon.

"Tyler… he was killed," Charlie told me.

Although I feel ashamed admitting it, I felt a slight twinge of relief. I had thought that Charlie had meant Jacob.

"How?" I asked with slight concern in my voice. I took another bite of eggs while Charlie spoke.

"Animal attack," Charlie told me. "Or at least it looks like it." He shook his head solemnly. "We have a lot of problems like that up here…" he muttered.

"Does he… does he have any strange markings or bites on him?" I gulped, praying it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Actually, yes," Charlie said thoughtfully. "He had some cut or something that looked like an electrical plug…"

George.

"Oh," I breathed, feeling a hint of remorse. Honestly, I felt more fearful than I did sad.

And that probably had something to do with the fact that my life was now in more mortal danger.

"Do you want to come to his funeral tonight?" Charlie asked me.

I wasn't feeling _that _remorseful.

"No thanks, Dad," I said. "I have plans tonight." I was going to a movie with Eric and Jacob tonight. **(A/N: Poor Tyler. Lol)**

"All right, Bells," Charlie said.

The day passed quickly, and soon, it was time for Jacob to pick me up for the movie.

"Ok, just let me get my bag," I murmured. Jacob nodded as he stepped inside the house.

"What was up with that weird lady last night, anyway?" Jacob asked.

And then I heard a voice.

"Subject's werewolf friend thinks author is weird." I recognized that the voice to belong to Stephenie immediately.

"There's this weird author that's been stalking me since I arrived in Forks," I told Jacob. "She's been arrested twice, but they can't seem to keep her in jail."

I groaned.

Jacob turned his head in the direction of the voice, and he noticed Stephenie hiding behind the couch. He gawked at her in shock for a few moments.

"Let's just go," I told Jake, taking his hand in my own for old times' sake. Jacob glanced back at Stephenie, but he followed my request and went outside with me.

We went out to his car, and I got in the front seat. Stephenie snuck in the back seat, although we could both see her. She probably thought we didn't even notice her. Jacob got in the driver's seat, and he drove us to the movie theatre.

It was a twenty minute drive, but it seemed longer. Every few minutes, I would look behind me to make sure that George wasn't on our trail.

He wasn't. Wherever George was, he wasn't here.

And that was a good thing. I wasn't particularly interested in having my life threatened right now.

We finally arrived at the movie theatre, and Eric, Jake and I all decided to see "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". It was in theatres on some anniversary of its creation… somewhere around seventy years, I believed.

We had to talk Eric into seeing it – he was hesitant. He thought it would be too scary.

But he hesitantly agreed to see it with us.

We bought popcorn and sodas, and then we went into the theatre.

Eric didn't pay attention at all. He focused his gaze on the exit sign. He tried to put his arm around me a few times, but Jacob shooed him off.

As the movie went on, Eric began looking sick. Jacob was laughing at the phony special effects… until I told him that it was an animation, and nothing was _supposed _to look like real life.

"Oh," Jacob murmured, rubbing his neck anxiously.

Suddenly, half an hour into the movie, Eric got to his feet and ran out of the theatre. I sat there, staring after him, completely dumbfounded for a moment. But then I got to my feet and ran after him. Jacob ran after me.

"Where'd he go?" Jake whispered to me. I shrugged as we left the darkness of the theatre. "Was he too scared?" Jacob snickered.

We were out in the lobby room **(or whatever that's called)** and we saw that Eric had run into the Men's Room.

I took a step toward the Men's Restroom.

"I'll go get him," I told Jake.

I was about to walk in when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"I think it would be better if _I _went in," Jake suggested.

"Oh… ok," I said, shrugging. Jacob went into the restroom, returning after just thirty seconds.

"Eric's sick," Jacob murmured. And I could hear Eric's barfing.

"Oh," I said.

Suddenly, Jake didn't look so good, either.

"Jacob?" I asked, placing a hand to his forehead. "You don't look so good, and you're burning hot."

"Of course I'm burning hot, Bells," Jacob panted. "I'm a _werewolf_."

"Right," I muttered. "But you're not supposed to be sick. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Jake squeaked.

"You don't look it."

"I _am _fine, _trust me_."

I groaned.

Eric came out of the bathroom then, weak and green.

"I need to go home," he moaned.

"All right, Eric," I said, helping him along. We walked for another minute and a half before I realized that Jake was no longer beside us.

I looked behind me, noticing that Jacob followed from a distance, walking slowly and weakly.

"Come here, Jake," I called. I stopped in my tracks, waiting for him to catch up. He trudged slowly to my side. "What's wrong, Jake? Tell me," I pleaded.

"I don't really feel my best," he admitted, "but I'm basically fine."

Eric groaned in agony beside me, and soon I had both Eric and Jacob on my shoulders. _Great_. I prayed fervently that I wouldn't get sick, as well.

But Jacob's sickness confused me greatly. Werewolves weren't supposed to get sick…

Right?

The last time I could remember him being sick was when he was first becoming a shape-shifter, so long ago.

We were outside by now, and luckily Jacob's arm kept me warm. I had left my coat at home.

Both Eric and Jake weighed me down, though Jacob tried to keep a little more of his weight off of me.

Eric was about to throw up again just as I spotted something in the distance. Eric obviously spotted it, too, and it thankfully distracted him from his original plan.

Jacob noticed something, as well.

"What's that, Bells?" he asked. His voice was caked in suspicion.

I shrugged slowly. It was small and silver.

And then it hit me.

"Oh no…" I murmured.

"Bella!" the toaster called, coming closer and closer to me and my company.

Jacob began panting in his sickness; however, he tried his best to form a defensive position in front of me. Eric fell to the ground, obviously in shock.

The toaster came even closer, and I finally recognized him as George.

"Toastoria and Toastlaurent are looking for you," I blurted out. George shrugged.

"I guess they'll just have to find me on their own," he said slowly and menacingly.

A growl slipped out of Jacob's barred teeth, and Eric continued to gape in fear.

"We should run," I whispered to Jake, but he shook his head.

"You run," he told me quietly. "I'll distract."

"No!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of George.

"You can't escape me," he said threateningly. "The wolf is too weak to get you away in time, and I know you wouldn't dare leave without him." With that, he sprung forward, attacking and biting Eric.

Eric cried out in horror and pain, but I tried to ignore it, devising a mental plan. There had to be a way for us to get away.

"Mm," he breathed. "S'mores Pop-Tarts."

I shivered as Jacob blocked even more of me from George. He was growling and glaring at George.

"I'm going to offer one more time, Bella," George said, once Eric was unconscious. "Are you going to be a toaster with me for eternity and spare the wolf's life, or are you going to reject me again, and get both you and your friend killed?"

I froze. Jacob snarled again, but George ignored him.

"It's your choice, Bella," George said all too creepily.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I had to end it at a cliffy! Forgive me? :D I hope so. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**And reviews make my world go 'round and motivate me to update faster!**

**Also: I'm still planning to write Dusk after I finish this Fanfiction, or shortly afterward. If anyone has any ideas, they are welcome. Just PM me.**

**Thanks!**

**-FuzzySlipper19**


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey! I've updated again! And I saw the Twilight movie again yesterday. Love it love it love it – I swear one of these days I'm just going to kidnap Jacob!! If Bella doesn't want him, I'll take him! :D**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers for the last chapter – reviews definitely encourage me to continue writing! :D**

**TheImmortalKlutz makes an appearance in this chapter! -cheers-**

**I do not own Twilight, its awesome characters, or any quotes that I may use.**

"_It's your choice, Bella," George said all too creepily. _

"Bella, I'd rather _die _than see you as one of those horrid cold metal toasters," Jacob snarled. "Don't do this."

"I don't know what to do!" I cried in distress.

"Then I do," George said evilly. And he stepped forward.

Just as he was about to lunge for me and Jake, a crazed fan-girl **(AKA: TheImmortalKlutz! *round of applause*)**came out of nowhere, knocking George out of the way and half squeezing him to death. She had fashionable glasses, and a very fashionable outfit to match.

"George!" she squealed as both me and Jake gaped in shock. "You're my hero!"

"What in the-," George asked, dumbfounded.

That gave me and Jacob a chance to get away. Jacob transformed into wolf form, and I jumped on his back. Jacob began running as quickly as he could in his condition.

"Can I have your autograph?" I heard the girl ask from a distance.

"Why… sure!" George replied, obviously intrigued. "Who do I make that to?"

"Lily," the girl replied.

And then I couldn't hear anything else. Jacob and I were too far away.

We were almost to Jacob's house when Jake collapsed. He couldn't run anymore – he couldn't even get up.

"Jake," I whispered, gently petting his head. He whined.

It was then that I realized that we should have probably taken Jake's car instead of running away…

But there was nothing we could do about that now.

"Just a little further," I promised softly. Jacob whined again as he slowly got up. He trudged down the street (still in wolf form) as all the neighbors gaped in horror. I saw one calling Animal Control. "You might want to walk a little faster," I said. "Or go into human form." Jake shook his head. "Right. You forgot your pants," I remembered. He hadn't had time to grab them in his rush to escape George.

We finally made it to his house, and I walked Jacob to his house. Both Billy and Charlie were there, though by a lot of good luck, Charlie was in the bathroom, so he didn't see Jake's wolf form.

"Jacob, what do you think you're doing!?" Billy demanded in a hushed whisper.

"He had to phase in a hurry and he didn't have time to grab his pants," I explained. "And I understand why he wouldn't want to walk down the street naked." Billy nodded.

"Phase back, son," he directed. "Bella won't look."

"I promise," I said, turning around. Jacob phased, and I heard him trudge into the other room. I turned around to face Billy. "He's feeling kinda sick," I told him.

Billy looked shocked.

"That's impossible," he breathed.

Jacob was back in a minute, and Charlie came back a few seconds after that.

"Oh, Bella, Jacob, what a pleasant surprise," Charlie said, beaming with delight.

And suddenly, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Oh no," I muttered, groaning. My head began hurting slightly.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Billy asked.

"No," I said, trying to sound sure.

"I'm not feeling too well, dad," Jacob groaned.

"Eric was sick at the theatre; we had to leave early," I explained. "Jacob probably caught Eric's sickness."

But everyone except Charlie knew that was impossible.

"Oh, all right," Charlie said. "I guess Bells and I should be on our way, then."

"Bella, wait," Jacob croaked. I turned to face him. "Take these," he said, handing me his car keys.

"I'll bring your car by tomorrow," I promised, nodding.

Charlie and I went home, then, and I felt sicker with every passing second. I couldn't tell if that was due to stress or due to the possibility that I had caught Eric's sickness.

When we finally got home, I ran right upstairs to my room.

"Bella?" Charlie called. "You all right?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep," I called back. "I'm not feeling my best."

Charlie came upstairs, then.

"Anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I told him.

Charlie brought me some water, anyway, and then he went back downstairs.

"Feel better, Bells," he called.

I didn't tarry in getting to sleep. I was ready to just forget that this day ever happened.

I missed Edward now, more than ever. So I closed my eyes, pretending that he was right there with him.

It wasn't long before I was sobbing.

"Subject is feeling rather sick," I recognized Stephenie's voice. "Subject sobs for an unknown reason."

"How did you get out of the car?" I asked. "How did you get here?"

"Subject wonders how author has managed to locate her," Stephenie said.

"Shut up!" I cried.

Stephenie, surprisingly, did shut up, though I heard her scribble down notes in her notebook.

I didn't care anymore.

I only cared about being with Edward.

I never felt it in the day time. In the day time, I was with Jacob. But at night, I was alone (except for Stephenie), and that gave me time to think and remember Edward.

Eventually, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up, I felt completely better.

And for that, I was thankful.

I felt better until I rolled over.

I gasped – there was a shiny, silver toaster next to me. I opened my mouth to scream, but the toaster hushed me.

"No, Bella, no, it's me," the toaster said. "It's Mike!"

I wanted to scream even more.

"Dad!!" I cried, just as I remembered that he was at work.

"No! Bella!! You can't tell anyone about our existence," Mike explained.

"I know, or the Toasturi will come and get me," I groaned. "Please leave me alone."

"Have you met a toaster before?" Mike asked, astounded.

"Yeah," I explained. "The toaster that turned you into a toaster – I knew him," I explained, getting to my feet.

"George wants to kill you," Mike explained. "He's waiting for the right moment."

"I know," I sighed.

"I'm willing to protect you," Mike offered.

I thought about it for a moment.

I didn't know how much of a choice I had – at least for right now. Jacob was sick, and Edward and the other vampires were gone. George could strike at any moment.

If having Mike protect me was the only way to stay alive, then…

"Ok," I muttered.

"There's a price," Mike said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"A kiss," Mike decided.

I was half tempted to throw him out the window at that, but I knew I couldn't.

I leaned in and kissed his cold metal very lightly – a merely _friendly _kiss.

"A little more passion than that," Mike whined.

And then I threw him out the window. I wouldn't subject myself to that torture under _any _circumstances.

"Subject throws toaster out the window," I heard the voice of Stephenie say.

"Give it a rest, Stephenie!!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I missed Edward again, like I had so many times before. I tried to ignore that horrible feeling by thinking of Jacob. I couldn't wait to see him again.

So I called him up on the phone.

"Hello," a voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Billy, how's Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh… well, he's still sick," Billy said.

"Can I come over and make him some soup or something?" I inquired.

"No, Bella, I don't think that's a very good idea," Billy said coldly.

"Wait – what about his car?" I asked.

"Keep the keys for a while, Bells: I trust you," Billy directed. "I have a spare – I'll go get the car, myself."

I was dumbfounded as he hung up the phone.

This reminded me a little too much of when Jacob was first becoming a shape-shifter.

"Oh no," I breathed.

The next few weeks were the same – Jacob was 'sick' for a while, but then he was 'not home'.

Ever.

"Don't be hasty," Charlie had told me, but I couldn't help but to be hasty. I was sinking lower and lower into my depression without Jacob in my life.

I finally decided to come over to his house and wait – I knew I would wait all day and night if I had to – all _week_.

It took three and a half hours, but Jacob _did _finally show, but… he looked different.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first.

He was completely bald, wearing no clothes, he was shiny, and he almost had a box shape.

Oh, my, gosh – Jacob was a microwave.

**Hehehe microwave Jacob. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! A new chapter should be up at **_**latest **_**on Friday – but **_**possibly**_** before that. Reviews make my world go 'round! :D**


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Hey, guys, sorry for the delay… again… It's been about a million Fridays since when I was going to update, but… at least I'm updating now! I'm not going to promise any particular dates – lol; I've made that mistake too many times. I'm just going to say that I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**I don't own Twilight… or any quotes that I may use from the movie or the book.**

**Hope you enjoy! And reviews make my world go 'round!**

"_Jake_??" I asked, in complete shock.

"Yea, it's me," Jake said in an uninterested tone.

"What's been going on? Why are you a microwave??" I demanded.

"I hate you, Bella," Jake simply said as he hopped away.

"_What_?!?!?" I shouted as Jake hopped away. "Excuse me?? Do you think it's _ok _to treat me like that?? Hmm???"

"C'mon, dudes," Jacob said as he joined his other microwave friends. "Let's go hunt some toasters."

I was deeply troubled at this. Did Jake hate me or something?

It sounded like he did.

But I couldn't be sure…

I jumped in my car and drove home, then. I was too depressed to do anything else.

When I got home, Charlie greeted me warmly.

"Hey, Bells," he said cheerfully. "Tomorrow we're going to a cookout!"

I was confused. I didn't remember being invited to any cookout. Did he really mean "_we"_?

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow the police men are having a cookout," Charlie explained. "It's at the pool, a few blocks away."

"And I'm going?" I inquired. Charlie nodded.

"It would mean a lot to me, Bells," he pleaded.

"Sure," I mumbled. Charlie grinned.

"Thanks, Bells."

I nodded.

I didn't want to go – don't get me wrong. But maybe this would get my mind off of Jake and… _him_.

Oh, gosh, how I missed Edward. I couldn't explain in words how much I missed him – how much I _needed _him – how much I craved his attention.

But he was gone… I couldn't think of him…

The next day came painfully slow.

So I went upstairs to go take a shower with my strawberry shampoo, and when I came back downstairs, it was basically time to go to the cookout.

Charlie drove us to the cookout, and when I got there, I recognized the girl… Lily was her name? Lily had distracted George before when he was about to kill me.

"Bella!" Lily said, holding out her arms for a hug. I hugged her briefly. "Long time no see!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid.

"George told me all about you," she said. "But… you don't have to worry about him anymore! See?" And then I noticed that she was holding George on a leash.

I couldn't find the words to speak. Lily had tamed a homicidal toaster and she kept him as a pet. It didn't make sense.

But as long as George wasn't going to kill me **(A/N: Or is he? Dun, dun, DUUUNNN!!)**and Lily was happy, I was ok.

The cookout was at the local pool. Today was probably the only day it had been sunny all summer, and the weather was definitely nice for a change.

"Let's go in the pool, Bella!" Lily suggested.

"No, thanks," I mumbled. "I didn't bring a suit." I honestly had no intention of making a fool of myself and jumping in that pool.

"So? Neither did I," Lily explained. "I'll give you a cupcake if you do!" she offered.

"Really? A cupcake?" I asked dully. Lily simply giggled.

"Please?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Oh, all right," I said. It was hard to say no to Lily. She had a certain… aura about her… or something. "But I definitely _demand _the cupcake as payment."

"Certainly!" Lily grinned.

So I jumped in the pool, and Lily followed closely behind me.

The water was freezing, and as soon as my head poked above the water, I screamed.

BIG mistake.

The entire party stared at me for a moment.

"Is she drowning?" one man asked.

"NO!" I shouted. "The water's freezing…"

"I'd come in and save you, Bella," George said, "but seeing as I'm a toaster, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

I glared at the toaster for a second, but then I focused my attention toward getting out of this frigid pool water.

Lily surfaced, laughing and grinning.

"That was cold!" she said.

"I don't care how many cupcakes you offer me – I am _not _staying in this pool one more minute," I laughed as I got out of the pool. Lily also got out.

I suddenly wondered why people didn't see anything peculiar about George. I mean, obviously, he wasn't an average toaster. I MEAN HE TALKED, FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

He could move. He was… - I gulped – pale silver and ice cold. His invisible eyes changed color. He never eats or drinks anything. He was impossibly fast… and strong.

He was… a toaster.

But I guessed I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to worry about Jake being a microwave.

No… I couldn't even think of that. I needed a distraction.

So Lily and I chowed down on some cupcakes after we dried off.

Even thought we'd known each other for probably an hour, we became fast friends.

But that still didn't fill the hole in my chest from Edward leaving.

So we stayed at the cookout for another hour or two, and then we finally left.

Charlie drove home again, and most of the car-ride was in silence. There wasn't much to talk about… except my extreme nausea from eating 17 cupcakes.

When I got home, Jacob was in my house. He was in human form, thank goodness.

"Jake?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I gotta go, kiddies," Charlie said. He sighed sadly. "I got a funeral to catch."

I froze.

"Who died, Dad?" I asked in horror.

He sighed again, obviously very upset.

"My pet fish, Bob," he said, nearly bursting out into tears. He took a deep breath, and then he left.

"Poor Bob," Jake murmured.

"I didn't even know Charlie had a pet fish named Bob," I mumbled. I looked up at Jake. "Why did you hate me before? Why are you acting like my best friend all of a sudden? … How did you get in my house????"

"It was against Microwave code in our pack, um, because I can't stay away from you, and I found your spare key under the door mat," he answered each of my questions.

He continued.

"You really shouldn't leave keys there," he said. "If I could find that, burglars could find it, too."

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured.

"Sure, sure," he corrected me. I laughed. It was good to have the old Jacob back.

"So…" I mumbled. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"This," he said softly as he cupped my chin. He leaned in slowly.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to abandon Edward… even though he abandoned me.

I needed to make a choice.

Edward had awesome eyes and cool skin, plus he was immortal. If I chose Edward… well, I could live forever, _and _be beautiful. Well, that is, if he chose to turn me into a vampire. Oh, and he was filthy rich. He could buy me a LOT of nice things…

But Jacob… he had long, gorgeous hair that I could braid all day long if I wanted to. He had super warm skin, and… he was not immortal. But he could shape-shift into both a microwave _and _a wolf. But he wasn't immortal _or _rich… _I _couldn't be immortal or rich…

So I made my choice.

Edward was my man.

Wait… he was gone…

Just as Jacob was about to kiss me, the phone rang. He groaned at the horrible timing, but I silently thanked fate for this interruption.

Jacob reached over and picked up the phone.

"Swan residence," he said, still staring at me. But suddenly he stiffened harshly, breaking his gaze with me. "He's not here," he said into the receiver. There was another pause. "He's at the funeral."

Then he hung up the phone.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he grumbled as I gasped.

"Who did you just hang up on in _my _house on _my _phone??" I demanded.

"Dr, Carlisle Cullen," Jacob said, acid in his voice.

"And you wouldn't let me talk to him???" I screeched. Carlisle had left his "Operation" board game at my house… well, one of the many "Operation" board games that he owned.

I guessed Carlisle didn't miss _one _measly game.

"He didn't ask for you," Jake said simply. I sighed.

Suddenly, Jacob looked even more uncomfortable.

"I have to go," he said, running out the back door.

"Jake?" I called, but there was no reply. I was confused now, but… that was life. I guess.

My gaze fell on the front door – it was opening…

The door burst open and I nearly fainted when I saw the little pixie that I thought I'd lost so long ago.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?!?!?" Alice demanded.

**A/N: Who was that REALLY on the phone? Why is Alice here? What's Alice mad about? What will Bella do? Is George truly tamed, or is he still evil deep down? Where are Toastlaurent and Toastoria? **

**Hm… I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! :D**

**And I promise I won't leave you on this cliff hanger too long! I'll update! **

**If it makes you trust me anymore, I've already got most of the next chapter written!**

**Ok, well bye, bye till next time! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Ok, so it's obvious that I can't be trusted. LOL I'm sorry. How long has it been since my last update? Like, half a year?**

**Like I said before, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. This year, 2009, has been really hard for me. I won't go into specifics, but let's leave it at family issues, personal issues, and friendship issues. I tried several times to go back and write more of this story, but every time I tried, nothing good came to me. I couldn't write anything except for drama and angst, which is DEFINITELY not what this story is about. And although this chapter isn't the best that I've written, I really did try. It's hard to get out a slump like that. But the more I'm writing of this, the more naturally it's coming to me. I wrote this entire chapter, and then about half of the next chapter. I don't know for sure when I'll be posting again, but I'll TRY to make it soon. Now that school is out and all of the issues have died down somewhat, I have more time to write and I'm in a better mood.**

**I do not own the Twilight series, and I do not own any of the characters except for George. I also do not own any quotes that I may use in this story.**

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella?!?!?" Alice demanded.

"Oh, Alice, I missed you!!!" I sobbed as I threw my arms around her. She hugged me back gently, but I could tell she was anxious to hear my explanation. "What the hell was I thinking when?" I asked, struggling to put all the words together. I was still shocked to see this little pixie.

"Subject is overjoyed to see her female vampire friend," I heard the familiar voice of Stephenie say. I decided to just ignore her. It was obvious that she wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're still alive?" Alice asked me, glaring.

I suddenly swallowed very loudly. "You saw me fall."

"No," she disagreed. "I saw you _jump_."

"I wasn't committing suicide, Alice," I explained as quickly as I could. "This girl paid me a cupcake to jump in the water like that. It was strictly for recreational purposes!"

"Uh huh," Alice said, rolling her eyes. Obviously she didn't buy my story.

"But it's true!" I cried.

Suddenly, I could hear a strange ring-tone.

It was apparently Alice's cell phone ringing. She picked it up and said hello into the receiver.

"What?!?!" she asked, shocked. "Edward's committing suicide?? He's going to Italy? To get himself killed by the Volturi?? Ooooh, ok, I get it now. The _Toasturi._"

"What's going on?" I asked as Alice hung up the phone.

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly. "Just a sale at JCPenney's."

"Alice, you just got here! You can't leave me for a sale at JCPenney!" I protested. "Is a sale really more important than I am??"

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll stay as long as I can," she vowed. I let out a sigh of relief.

I froze suddenly.

"Wait a second… That isn't what's going on, is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course it is," Alice began, but I interrupted.

"Don't lie to me, Alice!" I said fiercely. "It makes me mad!!!" I reached for another cupcake as I laughed maniacally. Alice sighed, going over to sit on my couch.

"Ok, ok, you caught me. Edward's going to Italy-,"

"We should meet him there!" I suggested. "Then we can kidnap him and make him stay here forever with me!" And then I realized what I'd just said. Curse all of those cupcakes for making me hyper and delusional…

"Yeah, let's do that!" Alice agreed with a creepy grin on her face.

"All right," I agreed as I grabbed my jacket from the closet. We were about to head out the door when I remembered Charlie. "Wait!" I called. Alice stopped at the doorway and turned to face me.

"We can't stay! We don't have much time!!" Her lip began quivering. "Plus I heard there's a really good sale going onover there. If we have time, we can go shopping!"

I groaned. I hated shopping.

"But I have to write Charlie a note first!" I protested as I reached for the notepad. Alice shook her head.

"Do you really think you have to? He's not exactly the most observant person around…" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Just in case," I replied. I got a pen and started scribbling down a note for Charlie.

_Dad, I'm with Alice. We have to go grocery shopping. We're out of butter. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you much. Bella._

"That'll do nicely," I breathed as I laid the note down on the table.

Then we dashed out the door and ran to Alice's car. A big brown hand stopped me, though, just before I was about to get in the car.

"Don't go," Jake whispered. "Don't leave me with her," he choked as he glanced over at Stephenie.

"Subject's wolf-friend appears to be uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with the author," Stephenie said into her voice recorder.

"Please, please, _please, _take care of Charlie," I begged to Jake. "He can't cook anything to save his life – he might starve!" Jake nodded slowly.

"Get your wallet!" Alice suddenly remembered. "You'll need ID. _Please _tell me you have a passport! I don't have time to forge one!" I nodded, showing that I was completely prepared to follow her orders.

I ran back into the house and grabbed my wallet. Then I grabbed another sheet of paper and some markers. I didn't have a passport, but I knew I could probably make one on the way to the airport.

When I came back outside, Jake was still fairly freaked out and Alice was waiting in the car.

"Please don't go," Jake begged yet again. "Don't die! Don't become a toaster!"

"I have to go," I whispered as I gave him a quick hug. Then I ran back to the car.

I hopped in the front seat next to Alice and put on my seatbelt. Alice started the car and suddenly, something hit me.

"Alice! Wait!" I shouted, even though she was right beside me. "I forgot to bring cupcakes!!"

"It's too late!" Alice replied frantically as she slammed the gas pedal. The car ended up flying forward and smashing into our next-door-neighbor's car, but Alice just ignored it and we began driving.

"Take care of Charlie!" I yelled to Jake as I rolled down the window, but Jake was nowhere in sight.

"Ok, I will," Jake said casually from behind us. I looked in the back seat, and sure enough, there was Jake.

"JAKE!!!!!" I gasped. Alice just ignored Jake, though. "Why are you here??" He pursed his lips.

"Well, I figured since _they _could come, I should be able to come, too." He pointed to the seats next to him. Stephenie and George were also in the back seat.

Uh oh.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of a filler chapter and it was hard to put many humorous moments in it, so I apologize. But I hope you enjoyed it, anyway!**

**Best Wishes, FuzzySlipper19**


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Hey guys! I was much more pleased with the outcome of this chapter, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^**

**I want to thank all my reviewers from chapter 11 – it really, really helped me write this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, any of its characters, or any quotes that I may use.**

"What the hell are all you guys doing here???" I demanded as Alice continued driving.

"Oh, please, Bella," George said. "You know I wouldn't miss out on an adventure like this!"

"Subject cusses. Subject also seems quite confused about-," Stephenie said into her voice recorder, but I stole it and threw it out the window. I was getting seriously sick of her obsessive note-taking on me.

"I didn't want to be left out," Jake whined.

I groaned.

"George, what happened to Lily? Why aren't you with her?" I asked. George shrugged.

"She's still around," George answered. "She went on a family vacation and couldn't take me, so I decided I'd go on a vacation with you."

I realized now that there was nothing I could do about them. We couldn't kick them out of the car – that would take too much time, and we were already behind on schedule.

"Just don't misbehave, you three," I demanded.

I let out a sigh of frustration as I returned my attention to the front again. I still had to make my passport.

I took out a sheet of paper, and folded it several times. Then I took out a pink marker and wrote "Bella Swan's Passport" on the top of the sheet of paper in big letters. But I didn't much like that name…

I crossed out "Swan" and wrote "Cullen" instead.

Much better.

Then I took out a black marker and drew a picture of myself. It was a stick figure, because that was the best I could do, but I still thought that it resembled me pretty well.

I wanted to give myself topaz eyes, but I didn't have a topaz marker, so I used orange instead.

Beside the self-drawn photo of myself, I wrote down information about myself. I wrote my name (Bella), my age (17 – I still wanted to believe that I wasn't older than Edward), and my favorite color (topaz). I couldn't think of anything else to put, so I just wrote scribbles for the rest.

And there it was – my fake passport. I really hoped no one would notice that it was forged! **(You can see a picture in my profile! Just scroll down to where it says "Special Links", and then you should be able to find the link to the passport from there). **

"That'll do nicely, Bella," Alice said, referring to my passport.

"I want some Pop-Tarts!" George complained.

"I need my tape-recorder! I'm missing GOLD here!" Stephenie whined.

"This car reeks of toaster and vampire!" Jake sighed.

"All of you stop, or I will turn this car around right now! Do you hear me??" Alice screeched. She pressed the gas pedal harder to go even faster.

I noticed a police car behind us, flashing its lights and sounding its siren.

"Alice…" I realized suddenly. She looked over at me. "Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?" She shook her head as she returned her attention to the road. "Because I think there's a first time for everything…"

Alice screamed in frustration as she brought the car to a halt. The police car came up beside us and a chubby police man got out.

"Ma'am, are you aware that you are going forty miles over the speed limit?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"Oops," she said, batting her eyelashes cutely. She also gave him an irresistible smile. "We're in a wee-bit of a hurry, though… family emergency."

He was completely unfazed.

"That ain't no excuse to speed _that _much," he said sternly. Alice dug through her purse and pulled out a stack of hundred-dollar bills.

"Maybe we can just forget all about this little incident," she said sweetly as she handed him the money.

He still wasn't at all affected.

"Bribing is illegal, ma'am," he growled. Alice nodded in understanding.

"Ok," she replied slowly. "Then screw you!"

She rolled up the window and sped off, leaving the chubby police man confused and angry.

She laughed maniacally as she sped up even more.

Alice was driving so fast that I felt sick every time I looked out the window, so I took to closing my eyes and praying that we'd all live long enough to go save Edward.

Apparently Jake felt the same way, because he opened the window to throw up a few times. I felt sorry for the innocent bystanders who probably were hit with the vomit.

After what seemed an eternity, the car came to a sudden stop. George and Stephenie screamed, and Jake just threw up again.

When I opened my eyes, I became extremely confused. We were in front of a JCPenney store.

"Alice… don't we have to save Edward?" I asked as she opened her car door.

"Of course," she said brightly, "but everything here is twenty percent off! Eddie can wait a few more hours." Then she got out of the car. Jake and Stephenie and George all got out of the car, too, so I felt that I had no other choice but to go along with the whole shopping thing.

We all went inside, and George darted straight to the appliances area. Jake started looking at some jeans and Stephenie went to go look for a tape-recorder. I doubted that they sold tape-recorders at JCPenney, but I guess she could look if she wanted to.

Alice looked at some fabulous designs and also picked out dozens of outfits for me to try on.

"Alice, we really don't have time-," I tried to say, but she threw a pile of clothes at me.

"Go try these on! I'm sure you'll look _irresistible_!" she squealed as she shoved me into a dressing room. "Edward will barely recognize you when he sees you again!" she yelled. Then she closed the door to let me get changed.

"_If _he sees me again," I murmured, frustrated. I took off my shirt and reached for a light blue sparkly shirt to try on.

"Subject appears annoyed and frustrated with the delay in saving her boyfriend," I heard Stephenie say. I whirled around and screamed in horror. Stephenie had popped out of my pile of clothes, and she had a new tape-recorder.

Oh joy.

"STEPHENIE!!!!!!!" I shouted. "I'm _trying _to get dressed!" I said as I did my best to cover myself up. Stephenie did _not _need to see my bra. "GET OUT!" She ignored me, but then she went back to hiding in my stack of clothes.

I tried on a few more outfits, watching my surroundings carefully to make sure that Stephenie didn't suddenly appear again.

Alice came knocking at the door of the dressing room moments later, and then she threw me another stack of clothes to try on.

Ugh.

Hours passed, and finally, we were all shopped out – even Alice. So we headed back to the car, and we found it nearly impossible to fit all of the things we'd bought into one car.

The trunk was filled with most of Alice's clothes, and the rest of Alice's clothes were shoved in the back seat. My clothes were scattered about the car, and it was the same thing with Jake's clothes. Stephenie bought seventy-five tape-recorders (God only knows why!), so they were also shoved in random places in the car. The worst purchase was definitely George's; he bought at least eleven toasters to keep him company.

I was too squished to move, and soon the car was filled with mindless chatter about Pop-tarts and Toaster Strudels (the conversation of all of the toasters, obviously).

I was too tired to be annoyed or concerned at the moment, I tried my best to ignore it and get some rest.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Alice cuss under her breath beside me. And then I heard sirens.

I opened my eyes and glanced behind me to see an army of police cars all chasing us with their lights flashing.

"We gotta move!" I shrieked as Alice drove faster.

"I'm trying, but this car can only go so fast!" she replied.

"I need a bathroom break!" Jake whined.

"You should have gone before you left!!" I scolded. George started making fun of Jake and torturing him by talking about water and rivers and hoses.

"Stop it!" Alice cried. "I can't deal with this right now!"

"Subject's friend-," Stephenie said, but I screamed out in frustration, thus interrupting her.

"Ok," Alice growled, focusing heavily on the road. She made sharp turns and swerved left and right in attempt to lose the police cars.

We ended up driving through the grass, and much to Jake's dismay, over a lot of bumps. He sighed in discomfort and frustration.

"Alice, you're not making this any easier for me-," he said.

"Don't pee in my car!!!!" she screamed.

"Alice-,"

"NO! Now shut up and deal with it!!!" A few moments later, she sighed. "I need a snack and a nice relaxing magazine."

Finally, after several illegal detours, we made it to the airport.

"We have to move," she gasped. She got out of the car, but first, she popped the trunk and grabbed all of her clothes bags. Stephenie and George and Jake got out of the car, too, but they only grabbed a few of their items.

I grabbed nothing (except my passport) – I just ran to the airport.

Alice and the others weren't far behind me.

Luckily, we'd lost the police cars (for the moment). It was obvious that we'd have to deal with them when we returned, but right now, all that mattered was getting Edward back home with us safely.

"Hurry up!" I cried.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Alice assured me.

We got into the airport and breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few more steps now…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! ^^ Reviews make my world go 'round! **

**Best Wishes,**

**FuzzySlipper19**


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 13! By the way, there is a VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE READ IT!**

**Review, please! ^^ I like reviews. They make me happy. **

**I do not own the Twilight series, any of its awesome characters, or any quotes that I may use. **

_Only a few more steps now…_

We made it to the front desk in time and everything, and the man asked us for our passports. Alice brought out hers, Jake brought out his, Stephenie brought out hers, and I brought out mine. George just became extremely still. He didn't have a passport, and I guess he wanted to be able to pass for our luggage, which he really could.

The man took all of our passports and examined them carefully. He compared mine and Alice's especially.

"It appears that one of these passports are fake," he grunted, glaring at us all.

I gulped, praying that he didn't notice that mine was the fake one. Alice gave me a knowing glance and Stephenie laughed out loud.

"Miss Alice Cullen, are you aware that forging passports is _illegal??_" He handed Stephenie her passport and then he gave mine back to me. He continued examining Alice's. "I'm going to have to keep this for evidence for the police."

"_What!?!?" _Alice screeched. "That is actually a _real _passport!!" And I had no doubt that it really was real.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge," he said, rolling his eyes. "Miss Meyer and Miss Swan, you two are free to go. Have fun on your trip!"

"Thanks!" both me and Stephenie said as we began walking away.

"What?? This is completely unfair!" Alice whined as we walked further away. I didn't know what we could do, though, to help her. We needed to get to Italy to save Edward.

"Subject decides to abandon friend in order to save her boyfriend-," Stephenie began, but then I just began ignoring her.

We got our bags together and boarded the plane. I sat by the window and Stephenie sat beside me (unfortunately). I had no idea where Jake had gone – I guessed that he was somewhere…

George sat in a seat a row behind me, and suddenly, Alice was there with him.

"Alice!" I cried. "How did you escape that?" She grinned.

"I had a little snack," she replied mischievously. "Let's just say that that man is no longer a threat to us."

"ALICE!!!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alice had drunk the blood of a person! She had _killed _someone! She'd done what no one in their family was allowed to do. She'd broken the rules. "How could you, Alice?? What about your family? What about your morals?? Have you lost them, Alice!? Are you out of your mind?"

Alice just laughed. I glared at her even harder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me. "I didn't eat him!"

Now I was puzzled.

"Subject appears confused-," Stephenie said into her tape recorder, but a worker on the plane approached her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the worker said regretfully, "but there are no tape recorders allowed on the plane! I'm going to have to confiscate that from you."

And then something happened to Stephenie that I'd never seen happen before. Her eyes became red and she grew fangs. She hissed as her forked tongue slid out of her mouth.

The worker screamed and ran away, but Stephenie got to her feet and charged after her.

When Stephenie was out of sight, I took that time to change seats. There was _no way _that I was going to sit next to her during the plane ride – especially since she obviously had some anger issues… I sat next to Alice and George in the row behind my original seat. It was a little squished, but we all fit.

"If you didn't eat him, Alice, then how did you get rid of him?" I asked.

"I told you, I had a snack! I gave him a doughnut so that he'd let me go," Alice replied. "Those plane workers really like doughnuts."

And just as Alice said this, a bunch of plane workers crowded around us.

"Doughnuts?" they all asked at different time intervals.

"Did that woman say doughnuts?"

"Yeah I think she did!"

"I want one!"

"Me, too!"

Alice tensed up as she grabbed a box of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and threw it on the other side of the plane. All of the workers chased it like a dog running after a ball.

It was kind of creepy.

I brought out my CD player as I waited for the plane to take off. It seemed like it was taking forever, but part of that was probably because I wanted to see Edward so badly. A few seconds later, Stephenie and that poor plane worker ran by.

"Security! Security!" the worker screamed as Stephenie jumped on her and brought her to the ground.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, the chubby police man from earlier today showed up to break up the fight. He lifted Stephenie up and guided her to her seat, and she reluctantly sat down. The poor worker was still lying on the floor of the plane, her eyes wide in shock and fear.

Suddenly she stood up and screamed.

"I QUIT!!!!!!" she yelled as she stomped off of the plane.

"Hey… you look familiar," the chubby policeman said to Stephenie, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Alice hid her face behind her jacket and shrunk back in my seat.

"Of course I do!" Stephenie admitted. "You and a bunch of other policemen were chasing my friends and I earlier-,"

"We're not her friends," I whispered but Alice nudged me, ordering me to keep quiet.

The chubby policeman's eyes widened as he heard this, and then he spotted me, Alice and George.

"You!!" he growled, pointing at us. We said nothing, rather watching in fear. "You made me lose my job!! Now I have to work on this freaking plane!!!"

I bit my lip as I shrunk further into my seat. But Alice spoke up.

"Well, sir, as I said before, we're in a bit of a hurry," she explained, yet again batting her eyelashes.

"I have a wife and kids at home, ma'am," he said, rolling his eyes. "I have no sexual interest in you. So you can stop trying-,"

"How about a trade?" I offered. "You can have a pet toaster if you let us off the hook!" George growled at me.

"Why the hell would I want a pet toaster, young lady?" he questioned. George growled at the chubby police man, too. He flinched as he took a step back.

"Hey! You should come to Italy with us!" Stephenie suggested. The policeman's face softened. I slapped my forehead in frustration.

"To Italy?" he inquired. Stephenie nodded. A grin grew on his face. "I'd love to come! It's always been my dream to go to Italy!!" he said dreamily. "My name is Bob, by the way."

"Great," I mumbled.

Alice brought out her cell phone brought it to her ear.

"Hey Jazzy," she breathed. "No, no, everything's fine! We're all going to Italy!" She paused, as she waited for the response. "Oh, of course, I'd love to spend some time with you when we get back!"

I groaned as she continued blabbing away to Jasper.

"Oh, Edward?" she said. "I can't be sure what he's planning. I see him doing different things – he keeps changing his mind… feasting on all of the Pop-Tarts in the castle, stealing all the Toaster Strudels, kidnapping one of the guards – all things that would piss the Toasturi off enough to get them to kill him..." she paused. "Oh, but don't worry – he'll be fine. I promise." Her voice lowered as her face darkened. "No, you can't come. Tell Emmett no. Don't follow me. This is a GIRLS ONLY trip!" I sighed as I continued listening. Alice's expression changed dramatically. She was grinning ear to ear. "That's hot, Jazzy." She then giggled. "What am I wearing? Not much… what about you?" she asked. Then she giggled again. "Oh you're so bad!"

And then I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear about this whole thing. So I tuned up the volume on my CD player for a while, listening to the songs that Edward had recorded for me.

Alice finally hung up the phone and sighed.

"I hate lying to him," she groaned.

"Tell me everything, Alice," I requested. She nodded as she began telling me details that I didn't want to hear. "NOT THAT!!! Why are you lying to him??"

"Oh, _that_!" Alice said. "I told him that I'd meet him at the Plaza Azteca for dinner tonight, but it's obvious that I won't get home in time."

"Then why'd you tell him you'd meet him there?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"I'm protecting our girls only weekend!" she exclaimed. "If I hadn't promised him that I'd meet him for dinner tonight, he'd probably try to follow us to Italy."

"Alice… this isn't a girls only weekend… George, Jake and Bob are all here," I explained. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, always looking for negatives," she sighed.

"I was just stating a fact-," I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," she sighed.

We sat in silence through most of the rest of the plane ride.

"Landing in Italy in twenty minutes," one of the workers said over the speaker. I tensed up. This was it. We were almost there.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just a heads-up, I might not be updating for a few days. I'm getting surgery this morning *major gulp*, and I probably won't feel up to writing much these next couple of days until the pain dies down a little bit. The complete recovery time is four weeks, but I promise I still be writing during these weeks. Updates just might come a teensy bit slower (they'll still come, though! I promise). Well, wish me luck! And I'll try to update soon, but like I said before, it depends on how soon I start feeling a little better.**

**Best Wishes,**

**FuzzySlipper19**


	18. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I got back from the hospital a couple hours ago, and as of right now, I'm feeling ok. I don't know how long it'll last, though. But if things keep running smoothly like this, then I'll probably have another chapter by Friday or Saturday. But I can't promise, because I'm not sure how I'll be feeling later.**

**There's something from Chapter 13 that I would like to address. The idea of the chubby policeman tagging along on the trip did NOT come from me. I intended to acknowledge that Twerd at Heart had given me the idea, but I've had a lot on my mind lately (with the upcoming surgery and all), so I guess it slipped my mind to include it in the author's note. So thanks to Twerd at Heart for the awesome idea, and I'm sorry that I forgot to put the author's note in before! **

**Best Wishes,**

**FuzzySlipper19 **


End file.
